I Don't Know You, But I Think I Love You
by TwilightSagaLover543
Summary: Edward is the conceited football quarterback, while Bella is the smart, pretty girl. But the thing is - they hate each other. when the school sets up a PEN PALS website, and some interesting people get paired up, what will happen? BXE
1. The Introduction

**Ok, so, I don't think everyone knew, but one of my stories, AIM WITH THE TWILIGHT CREW, got deleted, and this was the second time it happened. **

**But I got this idea for a story, and I really wanted to write it. **

**I know, I know, I have many stories, but I really want to put this one out there(:**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy, and please, alert and review.**

**Welcome to…my new story! Haha(:**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

"Bella Swan?"

I heard my name being called on the attendance list. I swiftly turned my head towards the teacher, who was now standing behind the podium, his arms leaning against the top. I raised my hand, waving to him. He nodded back at me. I heard the giggling of Jessica and Lauren coming from the other side of the room. God, they annoyed me so much.

You see, Jessica and Lauren were part of the "popular crowd", along with Mike, Tyler, and of course, the all mighty Edward Cullen. Lauren was the queen bee - skinny, blonde, a complete bimbo - and Jessica was her follower, a clone of her. Tyler was the receiver on the football team, and one of the most careless people I had ever met. Mike was the only nice one; he had been my friend since the first day of my experience at Forks High School. Now, onto Edward Cullen. I hated him.

No, I loathed him. He thought he was all that - but he really wasn't. Every girl in the school went head over heels over him - he had slept with almost all of them as well. He was the quarterback on the football team, and the most conceited boy I had ever met. He had bronze hair, and bright emerald eyes. But it wasn't like he was in love with me either - he had a hatred for me as well.

"Can everyone settle down, please?" The teacher asked. Of course, no one really did - everyone kept on talking. The popular crew kept on laughing out loud obnoxiously, it was really annoying. I turned to my friends, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. They were the cutest new couple. At first, Angela had told me that she had liked Ben for a really long time, but she couldn't make a move. Thankfully, Ben admitted to her that he liked her as well, and they have been together since then. It's been about two months now.

"Can they get any more obnoxious?" I whispered to her, stealing a glance at their side of the room. Edward through his head back in laughter, his messy bronze hair falling back, his emerald eyes closing shut tightly.

"I don't know. Seriously though, Bella, what is up with you and Edward? I mean, remember back in like, first grade? You two actually shared your animal crackers…" Angela said back, as I scoffed. It's true, back in elementary school, Edward Cullen and I were very civil to each other - but that's because our families were pretty friendly with each other as well. Of course, times changed, and so did people.

"And we were, how old, like six? Angela, I really do hate him…he's the most….conceited, arrogant, most annoying person on the planet. I really don't want to talk about this right now, sorry." I apologized as I turned back in my desk, the teacher's eyes on me.

"Sorry about that," I blushed, as a few people chuckled under their breaths, Edward being one of them. I sent him an evil glare, as he just rolled his eyes at me, and turned his body front.

"Well, children," the teacher started, his fingers tapping on the podium, "the guidance counselor, Mrs. Swift, is going to be coming in today. She is explaining a new website that everyone is going to be using for this term. If you don't, then you automatically fail this class. And we all know that you don't want to fail English." He smirked at us and collected his papers and threw them into his briefcase. Lastly, he grabbed his coat and walked out of the door, as Mrs. Swift made her way in.

"Hello, everyone." Mrs. Swift smiled at us all, a few people answering back to her greeting. She set down a box on the teacher's desk, and pulled out a stack of papers and began to hand each person a copy.

"What's this?" Tyler asked, as he scrunched up his nose and held the paper close to his face. Was he blind? I was wondering about the sanity of some of the football players we had at our school. I looked down at the sheet too - it was copied, onto pink sheets of paper. Even though I was more of a tomboy instead of a girly-girl, pink was my favorite color. It was very serene and calming, but cute at the same time.

My mouth was agape from what I had read on the note, my eyes widening with every word read, every line scanned.

_Welcome to the Forks High Pen Pal Website!_

_Students are going to be assigned accounts on this website, and shall randomly be chosen to speak to another anonymously. If you decide not to choose not to do the assignment, which is going to be your English grade for the term._

_Mrs. Swift, the guidance counselor, will be giving you all sign up sheets, and for your homework, you shall go online and activate your account, and start chatting with your school pen pal._

_At the end of the assignment, you are going to be writing a small paper on the person that you have met - and if you want, you can reveal your identity. You may also choose, if you do not know the person, to meet, or just forget about everything that you have talked about._

_Please, enjoy this new assignment, and I hope that you all become closer to each other._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. McDermott, the Principal of Forks High _

"Is this a joke?" A boy from the back of the classroom yelled out. I turned back towards him, then back to Mrs. Swift. I was wondering who had come up with this idea - and were they serious?

"No, this most certainly is no joke at all," She told us, leaning against the side of the desk, "This is an idea that the school board had thought of, and they want to try it out on the students immediately. And, we have substituted this for English, because of the writing assignment that you will have at the end of the term, and the fact that it has to do with getting to know one another."

"Well, I for one think this is a waste of time," Lauren announced, turning to Jessica and giggling under her breath.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Mallory, but it doesn't matter. It's going to be like this - either you do this assignment, or you are going to fail English and are going to have to take it again in summer." Everyone flinched back an inch, no one really realized that this was such a huge deal towards the school year.

"Everyone ready for the sign up sheets?" Mrs. Swift smiled at us all, knowing that she won the conversation over with Lauren, "It isn't much, only a few words about you, and what your username is going to be and a few things about you."

She went around once again, giving everyone a half-sheet of paper, that had a few lines written on it. I took a pencil out of my bag and began to go through the questions.

_Name? _Isabella Swan.

_Age? _17

_Desired username? _Hmm…I needed something that wouldn't give my identity away, but it had to be something simple. Koolcat89? No, I mean, it was funny, but I don't think that would really…describe me. I got it! _IntelligentBrunette_

_Do you like the idea of this pen pal website? _I do, I think it is an interesting idea. Even though I would rather not have to do this assignment, I would choose it over reading books that I have already read many times.

_Preferences? _None. I'm a simple, nice person.

_Email? _Isabella Swan (at) yahoo (dot) com.

I got up from out of my seat, and handed the sheet to Mrs. Swift, who smiled at myself and put the slip into the blue accordion folder she had in the box. "You may leave now if you want," she took a look at my sheet, "Isabella. Since we already have ten minutes until school is over. We will email you with the activation link."

"Oh, you can call me Bella. And thank you." I said as I walked out of the classroom, backpack in hand, keys in the other. I got into my old, red, rusted truck, and turned it on - it always made a loud noise, making it known to many people throughout the parking lot. I put the car in reverse, and made my way back home to the house.

Charlie was still at the police station, but I thought that I should start his dinner early, which was going to be some grilled fish. I took the fish out of the freezer to let it defrost for a few minutes. This would be a good time to go and turn on the laptop upstairs. When I had moved back here to my dad here in Forks, Washington, he had still had an old computer plugged into the cable, which was located in my room. After my summer job, I was able to buy myself a new laptop, a SONY VIAO, and I had gotten it in a pink color **(haha it's the one I have(: I had to include it).**

As the internet popped up, I went to my email, clicking the sign in button on my Yahoo! Homepage. I quickly typed in my password and username, as my email loaded. I had two new emails. One was from my old friend from Arizona, and the other one was from the school. I opened it up and scanned through it.

_To: Isabella Swan (at) yahoo (dot) com_

_From: ForksHighSchool (at) forkspublicschools (dot) com_

_Isabella Swan -_

_Please enjoy your new username: IntelligentBrunette_

_Password: *****_

_Please link on the button below to activate your account._

I clicked on the link, which led me straight to the Forks High Pen Pal website. I clicked on, activate my account, and it automatically signed me into this chat. I looked at the side of my screen, and noticed that there was a small profile about me, stating my username, age, and preferences.

Then, suddenly, I heard a "sign in" sound playing from my laptop. It showed myself in a chat room, along with another person. Their name was "_SecretlyPoetic" _- that was a nice name. Was this the person that I was going to be talking to?

Then I heard an instant message noise, and _SecretlyPoetic _had written out a message.

_SecretlyPoetic: Hello?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Yeah, hello._

_SecretlyPoetic: oh, so you're the one I'm gonna be talking to, right?_

_IntelligentBrunette: I guess so(:_

_SecretlyPoetic: Wow, so you're 17? So am I._

_IntelligentBrunette: oh, that's cool. What do you like to do in your free time?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, after school and sports, I like to come home and finish my homework, then listen to some music or play the piano. The piano is my passion._

_IntelligentBrunette: Wow, impressive! Is that how it explains your username?_

_SecretlyPoetic: I can't help it - I just love poetry as well. Your username is interesting too - it cancels out half the girls in the school._

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha - how do you know? I might be a blonde._

_SecretlyPoetic: Oh? Well, I don't think an intelligent blonde would make a username like that. Maybe something more along the lines of SexyBabyGirl?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, please. I'm no slut. I for one, actually use my brain. And I don't care what other people think about me, you know? I'm always just being…me._

_SecretlyPoetic: Sounds wonderful(: we need more people like you in our school. So…do you have a boyfriend?_

_IntelligentBrunette: No, I don't. I actually never really have. I had one…but that's a long story…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Really? What happened?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Whoa - that's a story for another time. _

_SecretlyPoetic: Oh, I'm sorry! ): _

_IntelligentBrunette: So, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, I'm…uh, it's complicated. I'm actually between girls at the moment._

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, okay. _

_SecretlyPoetic: You sound like a fun, wonderful, girl…are you sure I don't know you?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha - I'm pretty sure we don't know each other._

I was so fascinated by this person - we kept on chatting like this back and forth for a few hours. I learned about his family, his life, and his likes and dislikes. As the clock began to chime once it had reached 5:30, realization hit me when I realized that I had forgotten about the fish.

I told _SecretlyPoetic _that I had to go, and that I would talk to him tomorrow, as I opened my bedroom door and ran down the stairs. Charlie was already home, watching the football game - like he always did. I went into the living room, to find him in his favorite recliner, eating a big slice of pizza.

"Dad! I'm so sorry I didn't get to cook! You see, we have this new assignment for school, and -" He stopped my words, and began to laugh.

"Bells, no need to worry. I got a call from the school, and plus, everyone already knows about the Pen Pal program. I figured you were chatting. Now, who are you chatting with?" He looked at me.

"Oh, I don't know yet, dad! You need to let me talk to him!" I giggled, as I walked over to the couch, and sat down next to him, taking a slice of pizza myself, and began to get into the game.

I thought back on the past conversation I had with this, _SecretlyPoetic. _I had no idea who it was, and I don't think I would be able to think through all the people and choose him out of the crowd. But I was looking forward to the conversations to come.

Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan, was beginning to fall for someone online.

**Ok, so after the downfall of my story, AIM WITH THE TWILIGHT CREW, I had this, like, urge to write this. Hahahaha(: its kindaa a true story too, in a way. Lol! Not really, but some things are.**

**Can I please ask all you lovely readers, to review? I mean, it would mean the world to me, and I want to get a lot of reviews for this story(:**

**HUGE thankss to mj(: i love her. [ .]**

**Alerts as well, so please you know what to do - click the button below -**

**Hope you liked this - there will be more to come(:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	2. Fall For You?

**Thank you sooo much everyone for reading the first chapter to this story! I wickedly appreciate it(: Especially the reviews!**

**AND YES OBAMA IS PRESIDENT!!!! IM SOOOO HAPPY(:**

**Sorry I haven't really been updating. Life is pretty crazy, so I'm trying to write for you guys as well.**

**Thanks to:**_ Loulabelle, xxTunstall Chickxx, Cokeocola78, berri with an I, karathomas08, Ali Paige Axx, Twilight Johnson, Cullen17, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, , chitown4183, oxcrushhed, EdwardKiwiAirwalk, Dark as night bright as day, stars01, Edward Lover3(:_

**Well, without further adieu, the new chapter!**

**thanks to we. cloned. edward. cullen. as well! her username was being retarded and not like, saving? i dont know. (her username doesnt have the spaces)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

The past week and a half, I have been talking to _SecretlyPoetic, _for hours on end. We talk about everything, our feelings, our thoughts, and what we think about life in general. I had tried to figure out who it was, but I was having a lot of trouble. I knew it wouldn't be any of the jocks, so I could happily say that I was not talking to Edward Cullen. Maybe it was one of the artsy boys, from the drama club. I don't know, but I was going crazy over thinking about it.

"Bells, are you going to have dinner?" Charlie called from downstairs. It was the third day of the week that I had not made dinner. We had been having leftovers from the Chinese food we had ordered a few days before.

"Yes, dad, sorry, I'm doing homework." I yelled back, as I got back to our chat.

_IntelligentBrunette: So, what happened after that??_

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, my brother threw rocks from the second floor_

_SecretlyPoetic: And they landed in the porcelain vase in the middle of the table_

_IntelligentBrunette: Wow, that's really funny!_

_IntelligentBrunette: Your brother sounds like quite the troublemaker._

_SecretlyPoetic: Yeah, he also goes to this school._

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, yeah, you told me that before. You have a sister as well, don't you?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Yes, I sure do. And she is…well, what's a good word…crazy?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Why can't I figure out who you are?_

_SecretlyPoetic: I'm happy you can't_

_SecretlyPoetic: Because, I want to figure out who you are first_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh really now._

_IntelligentBrunette: We'll see about that._

_SecretlyPoetic: What do I win when I guess first?_

_IntelligentBrunette: I don't know, what do you want?_

_SecretlyPoetic: I don't know…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Hmm….oh, I know._

_SecretlyPoetic: I want a kiss._

_IntelligentBrunette: a kiss? Even though we don't know each other?_

_SecretlyPoetic: well, if I guess who you are, it's not like we won't NOT know each other, you know what I mean?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, okaaaay sure whatever you say._

_IntelligentBrunette: Lol, hey listen, I have to go eat dinner, but I'll see you in school. Maybe?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Probably So._

_SecretlyPoetic: I don't think I will be online when you will be back, though._

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, okay, well then…goodnight._

_SecretlyPoetic: Sweet Dreams, lovely IntelligentBrunette, and many sweet kisses as well._

_IntelligentBrunette: -blushes- thank you. Sweet dreams to you too…_

I signed off before any other contact would be made. Was he telling the truth with wanting kisses, or was he just a good flirt? My heart began to flutter every time I talked to him. I was so anxious to find out who he was, but it was really hard to tell, since I really didn't know everyone in school well.

I went downstairs to have dinner with Charlie, as we sat down at the dinner table and began to eat out of the Chinese take-out boxes. The vegetable Lo Mien tasted delicious.

"So, how is this pen pal thing going?" Charlie asked me, "You seem to be passing all your time on your new laptop. Are you getting any of your work done?"

"Yes, dad," I answered him, "Me and him work on it together. We have all the same classes. Not with each other, but the same teachers and assignments and stuff." I took another bite of Lo Mien in between my chop sticks, and plopped it into my mouth.

"Who is this boy? I need to make sure he isn't a troublemaker. I don't want my daughter talking to someone like that." He said in a serious tone.

"Daddy, he is extremely artsy and poetic, and athletic at the same time. He is on the football team. He is smart as well. So many words to describe him with, but you should know that he is…amazing." I gushed out to my dad. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Are you and this boy getting serious? Bella, you haven't even met him…" Charlie began to raise his voice.

"No, dad, it's not like that! I don't like him, like him. He's just a really cool person. And who knows, what if I really do know him? You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to." I raised my voice as well. I was beginning to get frustrated. Was he serious? This was the first time I had actually gotten very much angry at Charlie.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady, or I might just take your laptop away." I flinched back from his words.

"Fine, fine!" I got up from the chair, and threw the empty Chinese take-out box in the trash, "I'm going upstairs. Thanks for the dinner." My sarcasm was evident in my voice.

I ran up the stairs, surprisingly not tripping while going up, and slammed the door to my room shut. What was with Charlie? I was extremely annoyed. I sat down on my bed, not too hard though, since my laptop was still placed on it. I saw an orange flashing light at the bottom of the screen. I clicked on it.

_SecretlyPoetic: Okay, so, I've come back. I can't help but want to talk to you some more._

_IntelligentBrunette: Awe, aren't you cute? I'm glad you're back. I just got into a fight with my dad. He doesn't want me to fall for you more than I have._

_IntelligentBrunette: I mean….whoops._

_SecretlyPoetic: Fall for me?_

_IntelligentBrunette: That is a wonderful song by Secondhand Serenade, don't you think?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Huh….how does it go?_

_IntelligentBrunette: "Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind; for I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true; because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find."_

_SecretlyPoetic: That's beautiful. I think it somewhat describes my feelings._

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, really? So…you've got a crush?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Yes, want to read something I wrote?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Sure!_

_SecretlyPoetic: "Do you ever think, when you're all alone? All that we can be, where this thing can do? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

_SecretlyPoetic: "Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do, cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away…."_

_IntelligentBrunette: That was really good(:_

_SecretlyPoetic: Thank you(:_

_SecretlyPoetic: Okay, okay…I lied. I didn't write it. It's the chorus to "Crush" by David Archuleta. He has an amazing voice for a teenager._

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, I haven't heard of him, I'll check out that song._

_SecretlyPoetic: It will be our song (:_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Yes(: _

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha, -blushes - oh okay then._

_SecretlyPoetic: I just have this feeling…in my heart, that…you are this, amazing, beautiful girl that, just needs to be loved._

_IntelligentBrunette: Huh? Maybe…I don't know…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Seriously, I think I - _

_SecretlyPoetic has signed off due to connection problems._

Damn, his connection caused him to sign off. But what was he going to write? What did he think? Ah, all these questions were giving me a headache.

**Here's chapter two!**

**Sorry it's not too long, but I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Actually, I really hope to reach 1,000 reviews with this story, do you think I could reach my goal? (:**

**I would totally appreciate it(: and like, I love reading your reviews as well! So let's make this a team effort, and like, totally get this story rocking! Haha(:**

**I'll try to update ASAP.**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	3. So Close, Yet So Far Away

**Okay, so let me take a huge breath…-breaths in very slowly and heavily- OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I got 32 reviews for last chapter! THAT IS THE MOST I HAVE EVER GOTEN IN ANY STORY! Andddd I got 62 story alerts - already!**

**You guys are amazing! ****And I appreciate each one of youu!!**

**And, since I am very nice, and like, I just HAVE to, I shall acknowledge everyone who reviewed, because they are oh so special : **_., twilight-is-lovee, Cullen17, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, ihavefoundmyedward2010, berri with an I, xxTunstall Chickxx, Cullenicious Alice Cullen, briiittx xhc, Ellie is a freak name, Moodynecklace, BellaLuna04, bellaedward247love, Angels For Airwaves, bubblescullen93, Ali Paige Axx, knl2012, Cokeocola78, Lacrymosa Wolf, Ms._ _emilycullen**,** elle, Franz Alexa, lilyella**,** ThisIsMyDisguise, LoulaBelle, Tennie-chan, karathomas08, oxcrushhed**, **Now and Forever, stars01, EdWarded AND Jayhne.(:_

**Oh, and to my lovely gal pal briiittx xhc, sorry for not mentioning you last chapter babe! You're amazing, and you always review! Hehe I love you!! (hehe).**

**also thanks to we. cloned. edward. cullen.**

**Shitload of people, I knoww! But you are all helping me on my 1,000 reviews goal! ****So if you don't mind, may you all take like, 20 seconds at the end of this chapter and review? Hehe but also, thank you for alerting or favoriting, I think you are all very sweet.**

**Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns!(:**

_**Edward's POV**_

Another stressful day at school. It wasn't like my life wasn't stressful enough. My family was just so darn perfect. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, were probably the most happy married couple in the whole wide world. They were married when they were young, and had my brother, Emmett Cullen, right after their wedding. Next in the family, came my pixie-like energetic loving sister, Alice Cullen. And of course, I am the youngest. Call me - Edward Cullen.

Football season had basically ended already, but the whole team still wore their leather jerseys. I really liked mine; it emphasized the fact that I was the quarterback, and a good one in fact. Our team, the Forks High Bulldogs, had made it to the championships in our league, and had taken the first place position. I was very proud of my team, and myself, for bringing our town this victory.

Football was one of my main passions, aside from listening to music and playing the piano. That side of me, the artistic side, no one really saw. That's because I decided not to show anyone - it was something personal to me, and, well, my family of course. It doesn't really work with my image, since I've become this all-star football quarterback that gets all the hot girls at the school and hooks-up with them all the time.

Girls - there is a topic that the entire male population enjoys to talk about. Everyone at school thinks I'm a player - I wish that I wasn't, but that is how I am. I go through girls like people go through toilet paper. I first date a girl, get to know them for a while, hook up with them, and then…I just get tired, and end up dumping them. It's a horrible thing, but that's how I am.

The second warning bell rang, as I snapped back into reality. I got out of the drivers seat of my silver Volvo, slamming the door shut behind me. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and slung it over my shoulder, locking all the doors. There was a group of girls on the sidewalk - they all started giggling and watching me as I walked past them. I waved at them, smiling my signature crooked smile - they went crazy. I shook my head in disbelief - was I that special?

School seemed to be dragging on today, but I was especially happy for English, because I hoped that we would get more assignments for the Pen Pals. I really enjoyed talking to my pen pal. You see, her username is _IntelligentBrunette, _and from the first time she messaged me, I have been hooked on her. She's smart, beautiful - I bet - and extremely nice and easy to talk to. I wish I could meet her now, because I feel like I've known her for a really long time. I really want to know who she is. I think…I may have fallen for her.

"Everyone take your seats!" The teacher told us over the roar of all the conversations. Since it was after lunch, everyone was full of energy and needed to yell to the person beside them. Wow, I was in a bad mood.

Everyone settled down, except for Lauren and Jessica, who were turned around, looking at me. They kept on winking at me and sending me kisses - god, they could get annoying extremely quickly. But I had to be seen with them, since they were part of my group. I glanced around the room, and was met by the gaze of Bella.

Oh, Isabella Swan. I really didn't like her. I don't know what happened, but in the beginning, when we had just started school, we used to be civil. As we got older, things changed, and she never really talked to me anymore, and always talked to her friend Angela, and Ben. It doesn't matter anyways…because puberty hit, and now I was this handsome, popular guy that all the girls wanted to be with, and who all the guys wanted to be. The strange thing with Isabella, though, was that she was the only one who resisted me. I remember in sixth grade, when I had asked her to the dance, but she had refused. Even though during that time we were no longer friends, I felt an urge - it was as if she was the only one my heart wanted to go with. The rejection had really hurt, but I didn't show it. Her chocolate brown eyes, her heart- shaped face…she was really pretty…

"Okay class," The teacher helped bring me back down from my thoughts and into the class, "We are going to do a pen pal's activity - just so I can see that you have been talking. You are going to write down on a scrap piece of paper, which I shall pass out to everyone, one connection or, what do you kids say, 'good time', that you two have shared. Do not write you're name or username, because you do not need to. Then we shall tape them up onto the board, and see if there are any connections. The previous classes' have put them up on different parts of the board, so you may look at those as well."

Tyler walked over to the teacher's desk, his pants riding low on his waist. Even though I was a guy, I hated down some guys' didn't buckle their jeans, or at least have them at a proper level - it's not something that I would like to see. He walked around the room, handing each person a scrap piece of paper.

I grabbed my number two pencil from the front of my backpack, and slouched down in my seat, looking down at the blank piece of paper in front of me. What should I mention? Would I make a match? Many thoughts were wandering through my head.

I got it. I quickly scribbled down these words: _Our Song - Crush by David Archuleta._

I wasn't sure if I would make a match that way, but it was worth a shot. I glanced over at everyone else's paper; Mike had written that his pen pal loved pie, Jessica wrote that her pen pal loved the color blue, and Lauren had written that she didn't care. Didn't some people realize that this was a huge part of our English grade for the year? It was for the entire term.

"Now, everyone grabbed a tiny piece of tape, and go put yours up on the wall, but don't look at anyone else's at the moment. Once it is put up, you may go look and read what other people wrote down."

I quickly got out of my seat, grabbed a piece of tape, and stuck mind onto the board in the front of the classroom, as did everyone else. I did my best not to peek. As Bella passed by me on my back to my seat, a sudden burst of strawberries hit my nose; strawberries along with freesia - it was divine.

I leaned against my desk, as I listened closely to what Bella and Angela were talking about.

"So how is your pen pal?" Angela asked. Bella just sighed and held one hand over her heart.

"Angela, he is amazing. You have no idea. He's sweet, charming, and I think he sounds very handsome. I wish I could meet him, Ang. You really have no idea. It's like, I'm falling for him!" Once I heard that last line, my heart began to feel an emotion, that…I never thought I would feel for her - jealousy. Who was this boy she was talking to? Why was she so obsessed with him, but she didn't care about me, just like the rest of the girls in Forks High did? It just didn't make sense.

The teacher, who was now seated in the front of the room, clapped to get our attention. "You may look now."

I walked over to the board, reaching each note slowly. I passed by mine, and smiled to myself. Regardless of who Isabella was with, I knew that the girl that I was falling for, would be waiting for me online. I looked over a few other notes, and then I came across one and stood there, shocked. My eyes might have bulged out of my eye sockets if I wasn't careful enough.

There, on the same exact board on which my note was taped on, was another one, in cursive handwriting. And on it, it said the same exact words as mine.

"_Our Song - Crush by David Archuleta."_

I touched it, making sure that I wasn't hallucinating. The person that I was talking to, the person who I thought would make a wonderful new friend, or possibly more, was here with me. I quickly turned around, but frowned once again. At least half of the class was made up of girls - that didn't really help. And they were all brunette, except for Lauren and Jessica. Thank god I wasn't talking to them. But who?

I made my way to the clipboard, which was our hall pass. It was incredibly unnecessary, I know, but it was part of the school's system. Everyone had to sign out when they were going to go to the bathroom. I looked at the sheet, maybe I would have been able to match the handwriting with the note.

"Edward, gimme that, unless you plan on going to the bathroom," Mike said, snatching the clip board from my hands.

"No, I don't need to go to the bathroom, but I need the clipboard." I told him.

"Well, I got to go take out some waste, if you know what I mean."

"Ew, Mike, you're disgusting." I said, as I stuck my tongue out and walked away. Was that even necessary?

I sat down in my seat, my foot tapping, waiting for Mike to come back with the pass. I needed to find out, the wait was killing me. I looked at the bell, as my heart began to fasten. Ten seconds left until the bell rang. I wasn't going to be able to find out who it was. Come on, where was Mike?

The bell rang - shit. I didn't want to be late for the next class, so I got up and began to walk slowly to the door. As I got out of the classroom, I saw Mike running down the hall, towards the room.

"Thanks for letting me have the pass, buddy." He said, patting my back.

I just gave him a death glare, and walked away.

So close, yet so far away, _IntelligentBrunette._

**Omg, so thanks again guys for reading.**

**Oh, and speaking of reading, please check out "Perfect Strangers" written by twilight-is-lovee. It is amazing, and the updates totally make me wicked happy to read. I recommend it, so you should go and review each chapter of hers. **

**Okay, so WE ARE GONNA REACH 1,000 REVIEWS BY THE END. LET'S HOPE EVERYONE(:**

**So please, the only think I can ask you, my readers, is to take one second, and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**I would love you. Yes, I would. Haha(:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**

**P.S. You all encouraged me to write this so fast! I would have never updated the day after! (:**


	4. Happily Never After?

**Woo! 80 Reviews! Almost to 100, and this is only gonna be the 4****th**** chapter! I love you all!**

**Thanks to: **_Angels For Airwaves, Cullenicious Alice Cullen, Loulabelle, ihavefoundmyedward2010, berri with an I, xIzzyandSiriusx, xxTunstall Chickxx, CullenGrl255, Edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207, twilight-is-lovee, g__innyinvisible__, Ali Paige Axx, karathomas08, craaaazy chick!, bleedinglove93, Cullen17, oh-my-Edward, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, __, Franz Alexa, Never either, ThisIsMyDisguise, JainaZekk621, __oxcrushhed**, **__NinjaWatermelon, and snowfire81(:_

_Also we. cloned. edward. cullen. And briittx xhc. and mj. twilighter._

**Okay, so here is where the drama begins.**

**I think it's a good spot.**

**I would try to make this longer, but I wanna see what you guys will think of it.**

**So please, read, enjoy, and review! I have 78 alerts! So, please, a review from each person would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, sadly.**

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't even look at the other notes on the board - I knew the person that I was talking to wasn't in this class. Or well, I didn't think so. But the bell was going to ring in a few moments. I watched the others as they excitedly got up out of their seats and looked at the notes, saddened when they found the one that Edward Cullen wrote; they knew it wasn't for them. I just laughed at them.

Mike just left the room, taking the clipboard from Edward. He looked very pissed off, but went back and sat down in his seat. I felt somewhat bad for him, I have no idea why. My heart was telling me to go over to him and see what's the matter with him, but my brain was telling me no, that I loathed him.

I grabbed my bag from under the seat, and threw it onto my back, putting my arms through the arm straps. The bell rang, as I quickly ran out of the room, and to my car - so I could go home and talk to _SecretlyPoetic._

_**Edward's POV**_

After the short interaction with Mike, I went to my locker, exchanging some books so I could finish my homework up at home that I wasn't able to finish during my study hall period. My cell phone began to vibrate in my pocket - probably a text. I put my backpack on the floor next to my feet, and dug into my pocket, fishing out my phone. It was the LG Voyager, from Verizon. I had gotten it a few months before it was released - my father had his connections. But the sad part was, that I was already tired of this phone…but at least I get an upgrade soon, hopefully the new Blackberry Storm.

I touched the touch screen, and saw that I had a new text, from Tyler.

_To: Edward_

_From: Tyler_

_Yo, dude, we still chillin after school today?_

Aw, damn. I totally forgot that I had promised Tyler that I would hang out with him today. I was really looking forward to talking to _IntelligentBrunette, _since I was so close to finding out who it was. Maybe we could just go to my house, and stay in my room, watching some TV or shoot some hoops; I had a small basketball hoop in the corner of my room. That's what I got when I was born into a rich family and a big house.

_To: Tyler_

_From: Edward_

_Sure. Drive over to my house. We can chill there._

I got an immediate reply back from him.

_To: Edward_

_From: Tyler_

_Okay. See you there._

I picked up my backpack, and held it in one hand, as I closed my locker with the other, snapping the lock back on, and twisting it so it landed on the zero. I walked through the hallways until I reached the main entrance doors. The cool breeze cooled down my body, from the intense heat that was flowing all throughout the school. I walked over to my Volvo, to see Tyler a few cars down. He waved at me, as I nodded back at him. I opened the door, slid myself in, and turned it on.

I clicked play on the CD player, as Debussy started playing. Another one of my favorite things to do - listen to music. Classical music really helped me concentrate and relax; it was extremely smooth. But, due to my excessively fast driving, I made it home before I had a chance to listen to it for a long time. Tyler drove right behind me, parking next to my Volvo.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Tyler asked, as he walked over to me. We pounded our knuckles together, as I took out my keys and opened the front door.

"Nothing much, you? Mom, we're home." I announced in my house. My mother, Esme, stuck her head out from the kitchen, her apron dirty and covered in flour.

"Hello boys," She smiled, as she gave us both a hug once we approached the kitchen on our way to the main staircase. My room was on the third floor.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen," Tyler said, "You look like you've got your hands full with a project."

My mom just giggled, "Oh, yes. I'm making my famous chocolate chip cookies. I'll call you boys down once they're done and fully cooked."

"Okay, we're gonna be in my room." I said, as I kissed her on the cheek, and began running up the stairs, skipping one on each stride. The sound of my footsteps on the marble stairs echoed through the house, but once I reached the third floor, where it was all carpet, my footsteps were no longer being heard.

"Oh, dude, the game is going to be on TV now," Tyler said, as he turned on the college football game that had just started. He plopped down on the couch as he threw off his sneakers, and put his backpack down, "You gonna watch?"

"No," I told him, as I sat down at my desk, where my laptop was placed, "I'm going to be talking to my pen pal for a bit." I lifted up my laptop's screen, as it turned on from its hibernation state.

I quickly logged onto the Pen Pal website, and logged myself in. I could already see my partner was online. I pressed on her name, as an instant message window popped open.

_SecretlyPoetic: Hey Lovely (:_

_IntelligentBrunette: Hey! What's up?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Nothing much, just chilling at home with a friend, you?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Nothing, doing some homework._

_IntelligentBrunette: Is your friend next to you?_

_SecretlyPoetic: No, he's watching the football game._

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha, figured._

_SecretlyPoetic: So…_

_IntelligentBrunette: Yes? What?_

_SecretlyPoetic: I think I might have an idea of who you are…_

_IntelligentBrunette: …….really?_

_IntelligentBrunette: How?_

_SecretlyPoetic: You're in my English class, because we had the same note._

_SecretlyPoetic: I had written down "Our Song - Crush by David Archuleta" and you had too._

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh my god…you can't be serious…_

_SecretlyPoetic: But I am._

_SecretlyPoetic: I wouldn't have thought you to be one of the girls in that class…_

_IntelligentBrunette: Well, I never thought you would be one of the boys in that class…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Yeah, it's really weird…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Hey, I'll brb, I have to go to the bathroom._

_IntelligentBrunette: Okay(:_

I got out of the chair - I really needed to go to the bathroom. I didn't even think to close my laptop, because my stomach was making some weird noises, and if I didn't go to the bathroom soon, I don't know what would have happened. I think it was the school lunch.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom." I told Tyler, as I headed for the door.

"Okay dude, don't spend too much time in there," He laughed back, his attention turning back to the television.

"Haha, okay, I won't," I finished, and went towards the bathroom.

_**Tyler's POV**_

After Edward left, I quickly got up off the couch, and walked over to his desk. I needed to find out who his pen pal was. It was part of my task. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, since there were only two people who knew about it, including me.

I found his instant message open; his pen pal was someone named _IntelligentBrunette. _What kind of name is that? I clicked on the text box, and pretended to be one of my best friends.

_SecretlyPoetic: Yo baby._

_IntelligentBrunette: Hey…that was quick._

_SecretlyPoetic: Oh, I know. I missed you too much._

_IntelligentBrunette: Aw, well aren't you cute._

_SecretlyPoetic: I am, baby, not as cute as you._

_IntelligentBrunette: Lol, I'm not cute._

_SecretlyPoetic: You're too modest. I bet you are beautiful._

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha, okay, whatever you say._

_SecretlyPoetic: (;_

_SecretlyPoetic: I wanna play with you._

_IntelligentBrunette: What?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Football, I don't know._

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha, I don't think I can play that…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Okay, I will teach you. It will give me a reason to touch you._

_IntelligentBrunette: Uh-huh…okay._

_SecretlyPoetic: Yeah baby, okay, we'll my mom is calling me down, so I'll talk to you soon, okay? _

_IntelligentBrunette: oh, okay. Talk to you later._

_SecretlyPoetic: Of course, kisses and hugs._

This was just too fun. I closed that instant message, so Edward wouldn't be able to read it when he came home. I signed onto AIM, onto my own screen name. I scrolled through all my contacts, and found the section that was where all the hot girls were placed. I clicked on one specific person, and told her some important news.

_FootBallMan: Lauren?_

_BangMeNow: Tyler, good boy, get what I want?_

_FootBallMan: Edward's name is SecretlyPoetic, and the person he talks to is IntelligentBrunette._

_BangMeNow: Nice job, Tyler, phase one is complete!_

_FootBallMan: Okay, I helped you out, where is my part of the deal?_

_BangMeNow: Well, come over and I'll give you you're prize. _

_FootBallMan: Okay, I'll be over soon._

I smiled to myself - Lauren was so freaking hot. I loved the way she moved; she was just so sexy. I put my sneakers back on, shut off the television, and grabbed my backpack.

Edward made his way back into the room.

"Hey, are you leaving?" He asked me, his face showing off his surprised expression.

"Yeah, my mom called, she need's me home. Thanks for letting me come over, dude." I pounded his knuckle again, and left his room and made my way downstairs.

_**Bella's POV**_

_SecretlyPoetic _seemed to be acting really weird, I hope everything will be okay.

**Haha, omg so like, I hope that made sense? **

**THIS IS WHERE THE "DRAMA" BEGINS! YAY! Lol.**

**I really hope you enjoy this! **

**Now, I've been extremely generous with all these quick updates, so I hope you appreciate them.**

**So, time to ask once again,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Can we reach more than 100 reviews? I hope so! Please please please(: If we do, then I'll make sure to think about updating tomorrow as well! Hehe(:**

**100****th**** reviewer will receive a special thank ya! And if you want you're story to be sponsored here, well..you can get that! Haha(: I took the idea from twilight-is-lovee.**

**Onward towards our 1000r goal(:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	5. Bella Say What?

**Hehe, so thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it mucho!**

**And I'm glad people love my story, you have no idea how special that is to me to hear that, multiple times!**

**Thank you too: **_twilight-is-lovee, xxTunstall Chickxx, twilighter11, briiittx xhc, Cullen17, Loulabelle, snowfire81, EdWarded, Angels for Airwaves, Cullenicious Alice Cullen, Cokeocola78, SparklingTopazEyes, CullenGrl255, Ninja-Naomi, YIsTheRumAlwaysGone, JainaZekk621, Olivia, Lila21, vampire_kiss_xox, __ginnyinvisible__, karathomas08, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, __oxcrushhed**,** __Mishimoto Sakura, Franz Alexa, Ali Paige Axx, smile!, totaltwilightaddicto, NinjaWatermelon, ThisIsMyDisguise, Squishfie, MoodyNecklace, sprinter1 and LovedByEdward(:_

_Oh, and to we. cloned. edward. cullen. AND mj. twilighter._

**[LUCKY 100****TH**** REVIEWER! **Dark As Night Bright As Day **PLEASE read "Dark Moon" written by this lovely author(: Not too many people have read, and that is a bad thing! So please go read it, and review!]**

_**Disclaimer: **__Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight! Damn!_

_**Bella's POV**_

Thursday. One of the most annoying days of the week. It was great, since it meat that Friday would be coming up soon, but it was like being stuck in the middle of the week, with nothing to do. Yes, Thursday's were very interesting days.

Sorry about my ranting, but I can't keep a straight thought it my head - I can't stop thinking about _SecretlyPoetic_. Was it me, or did he seem to be a little off at some point during the day? Like, when he called me baby and said he wanted to 'play with me'. That really didn't sound like him. Oh well, nothing to worry about, because he is just…so amazing.

Today, our English teacher wasn't in school, so I was looking forward to last period. All I had to do was make it through that, and then I could go home and start chatting. This pen pal website really brought a newer, more excited, side of me, that had never really been shown before. It was amazing.

This morning, Charlie had been extremely nice to me about the whole, pen pals situation. Once we were having breakfast - me eating the usual Cinnamon Toast Crunch with my fat free milk - he interrupted the quiet silence, and chatted to me about the assignment.

"So, Bella, how is the pen pal boy?" He asked me.

"Oh, he's fine, dad. Hope I can meet him soon. You should meet him as well, he is very nice." I smiled at him, bringing another spoonful into my mouth.

"Well, maybe we can do that one day." He looked back down at his newspaper. His gun holster was still hanging on the coat rack next to his jacket.

"Really? Why the sudden change in feelings about this, dad?" I was curious as to what his reasons were.

"I think I was being too harsh before, and I should take your word for it; for him. He must be a good boy to be keeping my baby girl happy."

This didn't really sound like Charlie, but I wasn't going to complain. I got up out of my seat and gave him a big hug, and a kiss on the forehead, before I put my bowl in the sink, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door to school. It was a good way to start the day.

Now, during lunch, I had just walked in through the double doors, spotting Angela and Ben at our usual table. I went over to them, putting my backpack down on my seat. I opened up the front zipper, grabbed myself a five dollar bill, and went up to the salad bar to get me some lunch.

Of course, I was minding my own business, grabbing a plate and a tray, beginning with the lettuce. But my lunch just had to be ruined when Edward Cullen had walked up right next to me. Sometimes I wondered why I got so annoyed of him.

"Isabella." He said in a monotone, nodding at me once.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I sneered at him, as he took the tongs for the tomatoes, which I needed. He was looking down, blocking me from getting my lunch and moving on.

"Why are you so hostile, Swan? See, you start everything. I just walked over to get my lunch, and of course, I said a simple hello, and there you go accusing me of wanting something. No wonder we aren't friends, because you are one crazy girl." I put my hand on my hip, looking at him.

"Excuse me? You're the one who's always making fun of me, so why shouldn't I be hostile towards you? You aren't so civil either, Edward Cullen. And that wasn't even a hello! And you know what? I'm glad we aren't friends, because I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you so much." I threw my five dollar bill to the lunch lady behind the register, and walked back to the table.

"What happened?" Angela asked, once I reached the table. I just gave her a dismissal nod, and pulled the chair out, and began to dig into my salad with my fork, shoving the vegetables into my mouth.

"Did you figure it out?" Ben whispered to Angela.

She nodded at him. "I think it's Edward Cullen."

"Oh, okay." Ben said, dropping the subject.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to be so rude. He just gets on my nerves." I told them, pushing my salad to the side. I got up from the chair and went over to Angela and gave her a quick hug. Of course, she forgave me immediately - she was my best friend.

I looked over to the other side of the cafeteria, and I noticed a girl looking at me. She was small, pixie-like, with black spiky hair. She was pretty short, but she had wonderful fashion sense. Her eyes were brown, but also a bit golden at the same time. **( remember, the Cullen's are not vampires, Edward has green eyes, etc).**

Her movements were so graceful, like when she got up from the seat, and threw out her trash. She was sitting next to a tall blonde boy, a big, burly brown haired boy, and he sat next to a girl with beautiful blonde hair and an amazing body. She must've been one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen.

I leaned over to Angela, interrupting her talk with Ben. "Hey, who are those four sitting over there?"

She looked back, noticing who I was talking about. "Oh, you don't know? That is Alice and Emmett Cullen, along with Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"Oh, okay, thanks, I was just wondering…I guess I didn't know them…" Hearing their last names, Alice and Emmett were bound to be Edward's siblings. They did look alike, I wasn't going to lie. They never really moved out of their clique; they were always together. That's probably why I never really knew about them.

"The bell rang, come on," Angela nudged me, as I was brought back to reality. I grabbed my backpack and my lunch tray, and went to throw it out. Now all I had to get through was Biology, and then English, then I could get out of school.

Biology passed by really quickly. I wasn't paying much attention though, since I had already read the chapter all this information was coming from. I just doodled on the side of my notebook, thinking about the one person who was always on my mind.

The lights turned back on, signaling the end of the period. I quickly pushed my chair into the desk, and got my stuff and skipped over to English, where our sub, Mr. O'Connor, was sitting at the front of the room, looking at the Seattle newspaper. Once everyone had come back into the class, he got up, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, so I have one worksheet left out here for you," Everyone groaned, "Oh, hush, it's easy. You find a partner, and you tell each other thing's about how you're pen pal assignment is going. But, this is all in confidence of each other, so make sure no one here's what you say." I looked over at Angela, who nodded at me; we were always partners in English.

I got up, as did Angela, and both of us went up to talk to Mr. O'Connor. "Excuse me, Mr. O'Connor, is it okay if Angela and I work together in the hallway so it's less noisy? We won't be bad, haha." I told him.

"Of course, sure girls," He said; his attention quickly went back to the article he was reading. As we made our way to the door, I looked around the room, and saw Lauren Mallory staring at me. She had this huge smirk on her face, looking at me up and down. When she noticed I was looking at her, she gave me a fake wave, and turned back around to talk to Jessica.

_**Lauren's POV**_

Oh, Bella. Little, naïve, Bella. She thought she was so cool, but really, who did she think she was? I looked back at Jessica, and together we were forming a plot to figure out who Edward was talking too, so that I could do something, and end up with Edward myself. You see, we were born to be together, the all-star quarterback, the hot cheerleader, it's just how it is.

"I'll be right back, Jess," I told her as I got out of the seat and walked over towards the door. I slowly opened it, emitting a small creak. I silently eavesdropped on their conversation, hoping to receive valuable information.

"So…how's your pen pal?" Angela asked Bella.

"Oh, he's amazing, Ang! And you know what I found out? He's in our English class!"

Whoa, what? This was extremely valuable, indeed. There weren't too many boys in our class. Was she talking to who I thought it was?

"Oh, that's so cool! What's his name…like, FootballDude?" Angela began to laugh.

"Haha, no, it's _SecretlyPoetic._" I gasped. It was her. Bella Swan was talking to Edward Cullen. No, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all!

I had to do something. I needed to make sure, that in the end, Bella would NOT end up dating Edward. I needed a distraction.

And I knew who that distraction would be - a Mr. Michael Newton.

**Okay, so I'm sorry this incredibly sucks! But I wanted to make sure you guys had an update today! Oh, AND SORRY IT'S SHORTER THAN USUAL.**

**If some sentences don't make sense, I have not read this over, so sorry bout that (:**

**My friend is here with me now, and were having a sleepover, yay! Her username is Lorna Badeau - GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES!**

**So please, to make us both happy, review review review?!? (:**

**Let's get to…..hmm…..150?**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


	6. This Is Me

**We'll I would just love to thank ya'll for getting me tons of reviews for this chapter.**

**Thank you especially to: **_hunterjumpertwilightfan(reviewed chap 3), rainydayB(reviewed chapter 1), __oxcrushhed**, **__xxTunstall Chickxx, Dark As Night Bright As Day, Cokeocola78, ThisIsMyDisguise, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, Ali Paige Axx, stars01, Angels For Airwaves, totaltwilightaddicto, twilight-is-lovee, __**., **__sweet16994, snowfire81, , , IsabellaLovesEdward, Zoey Redbird, switzerlanditis, The Devil's Little Angel, Soul meets soul on lover's lips, __**, **__JainaZekk621, sprinter1, Shizuku Tsukisima749, Squishfie, Loulabelle, Mishimoto Sakura, franz, AliceCullenLivesInMe, __ginnyinvisible**, **__LovedByEdward, Cullen17, berri with an I, Ninja Watermelon, Meepisms, Highland Bride, EdWarded, Bloodyhearts55 and Cullenicious Alice Cullen(:_

_Also: we. cloned. edward. cullen, mj. twilighter, and briiittx xhc._

_Oh, and also TwiLigHtDancEr93 (:_

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I know I had fun writing it, and wondering what your reactions would be. (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns. **

_**Bella's POV**_

After my chat with Angela, I went over to my locker and grabbed my books, making sure I had everything that would help last me throughout the weekend, even though tomorrow would be Friday. My backpack was extremely old, and dirty - I was going to need to put it in the next batch of laundry. I put my Statistics book into my locker, exchanging it for my AP History book. As I was doing so, I saw Mike Newton walked over to me, putting on arm on the locker next to mine. He leaned over to me, a smirk covering his face.

"Hey Bella," He said, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Hi, Mike…what do you want?" I asked, curious as to what Mike would be wanting from me.

"Oh, well, I have to tell you something." His smirk turned into a smile, as his expression turned gentile.

"Can you tell me later? I really need to get going!" I told him, slamming my locker, and turning around to head towards the parking lot. Mike ran right behind me, catching up to where I was.

"But really, Bella, this is somewhat…life changing." He told me. I scoffed to myself, not turning around to see him. I never really took Mike seriously. I mean, he was always nice to me, ever since I met him, but he always tried to get with me. I didn't like him like that; he was just a friend. Sometimes he could be a bit creepy, but that was how he was. I grew to live with that.

"Tell me later, Mike, bye." I said, as I ran through the door. The rain had already started - the clouds were a dark shade of gray, growling out as the water droplets splashed onto the soaked ground. I was going to pull my hood over my head, but it was too late now anyways - I was dripping wet. I dug into my pocket for the keys, pulling them out quickly and slipping into the drivers seat, the door shut behind me.

I sat there for a few seconds, closing my eyes, resting my head on the headrest of the seat. I wanted to dry off; this weather would probably cause me to be sick. I turned the keys, starting the car, as I put it into drive, and rode home.

Once I arrived, I noticed that Charlie was not home yet. He has said that he was going to be leaving work early today, which meant that he would beat me home. But apparently he isn't home yet?

I twisted the door knob, the door creaking open softly as I threw my backpack down on the floor. I took off my wet jacket, and hung it on the coat rack that was placed on the side next to the door. Now I needed to change my clothes - maybe even take a shower.

On my way up the stairs, I saw that there was a note left on the kitchen table. I slowly walked over to it, trying not to wet the floor too much, and picked up the piece of paper. It was written by Charlie, to me.

_Bella,_

_Billy had called me earlier on today and had asked me if I had wanted to go over and watch the game. We are going to be going to the store beforehand. I think I am just going to be spending the night with Billy and Jake here in La Push. Just wanted to let you know._

_I put the number for the pizza if you wanted to order - unless you wanted to cook something._

_Love you,_

_Dad._

I smiled to myself, glad that Charlie was never really strict…well, not all the time anyways. He was very kind and understanding, and I loved him very much for that. I was very happy with my decision to move back here from Phoenix, because the few years that I spent away from Forks, and all my friends, weren't that much fun. This was where my real home was.

I put the note back down on the table, and rushed upstairs and turned on the shower. I stripped down, stepping into the tub, the warm water hitting my cold skin, sending heat throughout my body. The texture of the water massaged my muscles, easing up the tension. I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo and began to work it through my hair, making sure I got every inch. I washed it out, and applied conditioner. Once I combed my hair, I got my loofah, and spread body wash all over it, before I rubbed it all over me, just to make sure I was clean. I turned off the water, grabbing my white fluffy robe and putting it on.

I quickly went to my room, changing into my comfortable sweats, drying off my body so I wouldn't catch a cold. I took out the blow dryer from the bottom compartment under the bathroom sink, and plugged it in, taking a few minutes to dry my hair. It felt very relaxing.

I skipped down the stairs, surprising myself by not falling, as I grabbed the phone. I called the pizza place, just ordering a small cheese pizza - I honestly didn't enjoy many toppings on my food. I went back upstairs, again, and unplugged my laptop, bringing it down to the living room. I opened it up, waiting for it to load, as I logged onto my pen pals account.

I saw that _SecretlyPoetic _was already online, so I opened a new instant message window, and wrote to him.

_IntelligentBrunette: Hey there!_

_SecretlyPoetic: Hey, you!_

_SecretlyPoetic: What's up? How are you?_

_IntelligentBrunette: nothing much, I'm good, what about you?_

_SecretlyPoetic: the same, basically. _

_SecretlyPoetic: I'm listening to our song._

_IntelligentBrunette: Awe, well aren't you cute!_

_SecretlyPoetic: I sure am!_

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha, oh, you aren't conceited at all._

_SecretlyPoetic: No, I'm not! C(:_

_IntelligentBrunette: Nice smiley face. It had a big tongue though._

_SecretlyPoetic: It does!_

_SecretlyPoetic: But it's still cute._

_SecretlyPoetic: But I bet you're way cuter._

_IntelligentBrunette: No I'm not…_

_IntelligentBrunette: Where would you get an idea like that?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Well…_

_SecretlyPoetic: You sound cute._

_SecretlyPoetic: I wish I could see you…_

_IntelligentBrunette: That would be…awesome._

_IntelligentBrunette: You're amazing._

_IntelligentBrunette: I really wish I could meet you…_

_SecretlyPoetic: I have an idea._

_IntelligentBrunette: Would you like to share with the rest of the class?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Haha_

_SecretlyPoetic: You're funny…_

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha, no I'm not_

_IntelligentBrunette: Now what is this idea of yours._

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, you know how we both want to meet each other?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Yes…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, why don't we?_

_IntelligentBrunette: But we can't, the "rules" for this project/assignment say we can't_

_SecretlyPoetic: But don't you see?!_

_SecretlyPoetic: They'll never know!_

_SecretlyPoetic: We can!_

_IntelligentBrunette: I guess you're right…_

_SecretlyPoetic: So, would you like to meet tomorrow?!_

I stared at the screen for a few minutes - of course I wanted to meet him. I guess I just had a lot of nerves - what if he wasn't what I expected? But, then again, he could be the perfect guy for me. What was I kidding…

The doorbell rang, signaling to me that the pizza had arrived. I got the money from the mantel; Charlie had placed the money for dinner next to the picture of myself, Charlie and Renee in the hospital the day I was born. I opened the door, the rain still pouring. The delivery guy was probably in his twenties - I wasn't sure who he was. They say that everyone knew everyone in small, private towns, but that didn't include me.

"Here you go," I handed the bills to the delivery guy, "And keep the change." It would be a nice tip for him.

"Thank you!" he said genuinely, as he skipped back off to his car. I slammed the door shut, hoping no water had spilled into the house. Luckily, none had.

I took the box into the living room, placing it down on the table, and grabbing a tissue from its' box on the side table next to the couch. Before I thought about getting my hands dirty, I picked up the laptop and put it on my lap, staring at the conversation below.

_SecretlyPoetic: So, would you like to meet tomorrow?!_

The statement kept running over and over in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I should just agree with him - I was going to meet him sooner or later anyways. I placed my fingers gently on the keys, flexing them before I wrote out my message.

_IntelligentBrunette: Sure…_

_IntelligentBrunette: Let's meet in the foyer, right after school._

_SecretlyPoetic: Okay, sounds like a plan(:_

_SecretlyPoetic: That took you a while to write…_

_IntelligentBrunette: I'm sorry, the pizza guy came over!_

_SecretlyPoetic: Oh, having dinner then?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Yupp!(:_

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, have a good one!_

_SecretlyPoetic: I gotta go, have some dinner and homework, and watch tonight's game! I'll see you tomorrow then!_

_IntelligentBrunette: Yes! I can't wait._

_SecretlyPoetic: You know, I really do like you(:_

My heart began to pace as it read that sentence. I smiled to myself as I wrote back to him.

_IntelligentBrunette: Aw, well I like you too!_

_SecretlyPoetic: haha! (: well, goodnight lovely._

_IntelligentBrunette: Goodnight._

I shut off my laptop, as I turned on the television and flipped through the channels. I noticed that "The Notebook" was showing - it was one of my favorite movies. I loved Rachel McAdams's character in this movie - it was amazing. The ending always made me cry; it was just so sad, but sweet at the same time.

Throughout the night, I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. Would I like who I met? Would he really like me? Was he ugly? Was he cute? I couldn't help but think about appearances, even though normally I didn't care about looks.

Eventually, I fell asleep on the couch, but I didn't mean to. At least I had a blanket on me, the thickness keeping me warm and toasty. Good thing I woke up a bit early, since I wasn't near my alarm. Once I was awake, I went to the kitchen and got some coffee ready, the smell filling up the whole house. I took a deep intake of breath, my body shivering from the cold all of a sudden. I rushed upstairs, changing my clothes into a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie, as I came back downstairs for breakfast.

Let's skip the rest of the day, but stop during English class - last period. I tried to stay contained in my seat, but I couldn't help it - I kept moving my legs, which caused my seat to vibrate. I had to hold it down so it wouldn't shake my notebook, or any of my papers. We were just taking notes on some poetic devices, like alliteration and similes and metaphors - we were going to be given a series of poems to look through and identify all the devices used.

The bell rang, signaling two thirty, the end of class. I got up, picking up my books and sliding them into my backpack.

"Isabella, may you come up here for a second, I want to ask you something." The teacher called me from his desk. I nodded and walked over to him.

_**Edward's POV**_

The was the moment, I was about to meet the girl I had been talking to for all this time. My heart began to pace even faster, due to my extreme nervousness. Tyler looked at me for a second, a confused look plastered on his face.

"What are you gonna do after school?" he asked me casually.

"Nothing, can you keep a secret?" He leaned into me, nodding to me silently.

"I'm going to meet my pen pal today." I told him as his eyes widened.

"But dude, I thought we couldn't?" he asked me.

"I know, but we're not going to wait, I'll catch you later." I told him as I walked away. Tyler went over to talk to Mike and Lauren, but I couldn't care less. I walked over to my locker, to make my trip to the foyer afterwards, to meet the girl I've been wanting to meet for a while now.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella," The teacher started, "I was just wondering if you were thinking about writing a composition for the scholarship."

"What scholarship?" I asked him. I really didn't know much about it, other than you could write a paper, and submit it into this contest, and if your paper won, then you would be eligible to win a scholarship for college.

"It will pay for your entire intuition for college. It will also be very good for your resume for college." He told me, as I nodded back at him.

"I'll take a look at it," I said, as I grabbed the sheet that included the rules and regulations for it. I folded it in a hamburger style, and slipped it into the front zipper of my backpack. I made my way out of the room, running down the halls on my tip-toes, making sure my footsteps wouldn't echo throughout the hallways. Once I reached the foyer, no one was there yet, but I felt someone tug on my hand.

I spun around, slamming into another body. "What the…?"

I saw that it was Mike, and he was tightly holding onto my hand, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Bella…or should I say, _IngelligentBrunette?" _He asked me.

This was such a shock; my mouth was agape. I blinked a few times, wondering what was happened. Why was Mike holding onto me? Why was he looking at me like that? And WHY did he know my name?

"Mike…how do you know my pen name?" I asked him, my voice cracking from suspiciousness.

"Because Bella, it's me…I'm him…I'm _SecretlyPoetic._"

**OF COURSE I'M GONNA STOP HERE(:**

**Did you seriously think I would continue? Nah.**

**But PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Oh, and well, i think you all need to read "Wher for Art Thou?" by mj. twilighter (really no space). i mean, i am in LOVE with that story, but that is the sequel. She is amazing, i'm telling you all! I think you should go and read her story, because that would make her, and myself, happy!(: **

**no, she didn't ask me to promote it, i wanted to myself. Just becauseee i love her! hahaha she's one of my best friends here.**

**And, since I surpassed my goal of 150 reviews by 26...I am hoping to reach….200 with this update! Or more! Do you think you guys can help me out? (:**

**Hehe, love ya'll.**

**Hope you liked this chappie!**

**I shall try to update soon, okay everyone? Lol.**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**

**p.s. if you're name is not up in the "thank you" paragraph, im sorry! i wrote everyone in, but fanfiction is retarded and doesn't show everyone!):**


	7. Ice Box

_**Okay, so like, how is it that I always get more reviews than I ask for? (: THAT'S A GREAT THING! Haha(:**_

_**Thank you too: **__twilight-is-lovee, Cullenicious Alice Cullen, sprinter1, AliceCullenLivesInMe, anonymous, Angels For Airwaves, berri with an I, Edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207, Ali Paige Axx, Cullen17, we. Cloned. Edward. Cullen, xxTunstall Chickxx, EdWarded, smileyfriees, Raven-rach, Kari-Jani, bloodyhearts55, __ginnyinvislbe**,** __PiPBiTESALOT, mj. __twilighter.__, bella love, Ninja-Naomi, Zoey Redbird, AdabellaCullen, XxVampGrrlxX, franz, twilight boyz are HOTT, odwala, Volturi Queen, karathomas08, Twilightspaz, IsabellaLovesEdward, __**, **__twilight fanpire me, LovedByEdward, Rachxox7, Loulabelle, coldobsession, totaltwilightaddicto, stars01, Dark As Night Bright As Day, ThisIsMyDisguise, snowfire81, morganator9939, Squishfie, __oxcrushhed**, **__and vampire_kiss_xox(: __Also, briiittx xhc, Dhrithi N., weirdness. Of. The. Cutie. (no spaces really.), xTwilightArrowx, JainaZekk621, Mishimoto Sakura, CullenLove95, sweet19664, Edwards-girl-from the start, fizliz23, twilightlover1901, xDragonsBloodx, and Mrs. EdwardAMCullen (no spaces really) (:_

**I think this chapter is just going to be this all in Edward's POV. So if it is short, I'm wicked sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns this all sadly, even though Alice told her that she should give it all to me in the future…we'll see.**

_**Edward's POV**_

I was at my locker, excitedly twisting my lock, the third number in my combination clicking it open. I could feel my body shaking - I was much too excited for this moment. I knew that when I would see her, I would know it was her. Maybe I could just give her a friendly hug, hold her in my arms for a bit, feeling her body against mine. Nothing more, nothing less.

My heart began to pace faster, as I rapidly stuffed my books into my locker, a few papers bursting out of my locker, swaying through the air, gently floating down and landing on the white tiles on the floor. I bend down to pick it up, as I heard a few freshmen girls squeal, giggling to themselves. I shook my head, as I put the papers into their appropriate folders, and shut my locker.

I took long strides on my way to the foyer. I didn't want to run there; it would make me seem very desperate. Yet, I didn't want to move at the pace of a slug, I mean, I couldn't help but be excited. As I made my way to the foyer, I heard two voices murmuring quietly in the corner. I stopped suddenly, peaking to see who they were.

It was Mike Newton and Isabella Swan. I wonder what they were doing here, and together. I knew that Mike had always been nice to Isabella, but she always turned him down whenever he asked her out. That guy doesn't know when to stop asking, even after the word 'no' is thrown in there a few times.

"What are you talking about…that can't be…." Isabella whispered to Mike, as she had a very confused expression on her face.

"But it is, it's me, Bella, and I know, that you and me, we are a perfect match." I rolled my eyes. Why was Mike trying? He knew that Isabella wouldn't agree to go out with him again. He was beginning to sound pathetic.

Trying to be as quiet as I could, I stopped listening into their conversation. It wasn't nice to listen in on what they were saying, because if they were whispering, well then it was something that they didn't want other people to hear. And I respected their choice. I wasn't too interested in what was happening anyways.

So I walked over to the center of the foyer, sitting down on one of the benches placed neatly in the dead center of the room. I put my bag down, taking out my I-pod touch and taking it off hold. I scrolled through the songs, until I found the one that had been in my mind for the past few hours.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

As I listened to the lyrics sung by David Archuleta, I focused on their true meaning, and why I had chosen this as the song I shared with _IntelligentBrunette. _I felt a very strong connection to her from the beginning, and the past few weeks have shown me what a wonderful person she is. I think I have been slowly falling for her, because my emotions are so great. I just want to tell her the truth, but what if she gets creeped out? I mean, is it true that you can fall in love with someone online? We haven't even chatted once…I mean, not even on the phone.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away…_

What if…what if when I met her, she wasn't who, or what I expected? I mean, it's not like I am instantly going to hate her, or anything, but she could have been portraying herself as someone different than who she really was. That wouldn't be right, but sometimes…you never know, people can play with your emotions. And if you only talk to that person online, then, you can never know if what they're saying is the truth, or if its' false.

I then put my I-pod shuffle; I was unable to choose a song one at a time - when it was on shuffle, I didn't worry about what I would have to choose, because the decision has already been made for me.

I sat there on the bench, second after second, minute after minute. I checked my watch, it had already been twenty minutes since the end of school. I looked around the foyer - Mike and Isabella weren't there anymore. I wondered what happened with their conversation. Whatever, that wasn't important anymore. Maybe if I waited a bit longer, my mystery girl would show up.

So there I sat, on the lonely bench, for another fifteen minutes, listening to my I-pod all by myself. The janitor walked into the school, looking at me, giving me a nod, then going off into his quarters. It was already near four o'clock, and tonight I had a curfew, since Esme and Carlisle would be going out. They preferred to leave the house with all of us still in there.

My happiness began to sink, as I looked at the clock now - five minutes until four o'clock. My smile turned into a frown. It felt as though my heart was going through a mini-Titanic. Had I just been stood up? I hope not. Maybe she had a reason not to show up - I would ask her tonight online.

I took my I-pod earphones out of my ears, and shut off the music, putting the I-pod on hold. I wrapped the earphones around it, as I opened up the front zipper of my backpack, putting it safely in there, and closing it back up. Before I had the chance to get up, I felt a pair of eyes cover my own, holding me down onto the bench, without any sight.

"Um, who is this?" I asked the person. Was this my mystery girl? My heart began to pace fast.

"Guess." The girl said. She had a very thick valley girl accent. That was something I didn't expect. The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew, though, that I already knew this person.

"I don't know, can you please just tell me?" I gripped her arms, as I pulled her hands off my eyes, turning around to face her. My eyes widened as I looked at who was behind me. My jaw dropped; it would have hit the floor, and then some, if that could really happen. I was too baffled to speak, because I just couldn't believe this, I really couldn't.

"LAUREN?!" I yelled out, my voice echoing through the hallways. Fortunately, nobody was near, so they didn't hear. But this was…truly impossible. And unbelievable. _IntelligentBrunette _was NOT and COULD NOT be Lauren Mallory. The way _IntelligentBrunette _talked online, and what she said, could never be interpreted into something that Lauren would say.

"Yes, baby, it's me. I'm _IntelligentBrunette_," She winked at me, running her hands down the side of my face, and over my shoulders. I shrugged them off, quickly getting off the bench, my backpack on my back.

"No, that can't be true, am I getting Punk'd or something? Where's Ashton Kutcher?" On the inside, I was laughing at my joke, but on the outside, I showed pure confusion. I think this must've been a joke, because no way in hell would Lauren ever tell the truth about something like this.

"Baby, what are you talking about? It's been me the whole time. I found out if was you a while ago, and I've tried to make myself sound very smart and intelligent, so that you could like me, and once we met, we could be together, just as we should be. You are the all-star football quarterback, and I am the head cheerleader, it's just meant to be." She slowly made her way to the other side of the bench, which was a few feet away from me.

"That might be true, but not everywhere. It's such a cliché. And how could you be my pen pal? I mean, this is kind of the obvious, but you're blonde, not brunette."

"Oh," She sounded so fake right now, "Eddie, didn't you know? Brunette is the new blonde, so I have to keep up with the new trends and styles." She smiled at me.

I just stared at her. I couldn't believe this. Of course, I really didn't. She must have come up with a secret plan or something, because I knew, honest to god, that this wasn't true.

"Okay, so that's like, not the truth, but Eddie! I just wanted to seem like the perfect girl, and if I put blonde instead, I don't think anyone would take me seriously. They would maybe think I was a slut, or like, something like that."

"Too late," I muttered under my breath. She looked at me, wondering what I said. But I just waved my hand to her, hoping that she understood what I was doing.

"Huh?" Apparently not. I just looked at her, bringing my hand up to the bridge of my nose, taking in a deep intake of breath. Oh, lord please help me with her.

"Nothing, Lauren. Listen, I think you should just - " Just as I was in the middle of blinking, she threw herself onto me, pushing me up against the wall, and wrapping her arms around my neck. She pressed her lips onto mine, as she began to kiss me. I didn't kiss her back though, but I was under her grasp. I couldn't move, as she continued onto kissing me, using her lips to separate mine, even though I was trying hard to keep them shut. She swirled her tongue with mine, as I tried to get her off me. I was finally able to get her off, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Lauren! Will you please stop this all!" I began to walk to the doors, but she ran, her heels clicking on the tiles each step that she took.

"Eddie-kins, please baby! You know I love you. We were meant to be, even if that stupid girl is really your pen pal instead of me." She said, staring out the window, her eyes filled with jealousy.

"Who? What? My real pen pal is out there?" I rushed to the window, but I had trouble seeing what was happening. The rain was pouring, making everything seem blended together. I just saw a girl, with brown hair, taking to two guys, who were walking towards a car. She was wearing a rain coat, so I wasn't able to tell who it was.

Thank god my real pen pal wasn't Lauren then. I needed to talk to her, this was very important. I didn't even look back at Lauren once, as I put my hood over my head and grabbed my backpack that had fallen once Lauren had tackled me. I opened the door and began to run towards the car.

I stopped though, when I realized that she had gotten into the car, and they drove off. The rain was still pouring, making my clothes, as well as myself, wet. Why hadn't she come and meet me? Was she embarrassed? Did she want to make me look like an idiot? I felt a bit angry, but then again, she might have her own reason. I would ask her, but at the moment, I just wanted to rip something. Maybe a pillow; all the feathers flying everywhere.

I just…I don't want to be stuck in a cold world alone.

**So here is the new chapter(:**

**This was the afternoon in Edward's POV. Next chapter will be the afternoon in Bella's POV. ****I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write, since I finally had some time to really get to writing! (:**

**OHMIGOD, so do you guys want another good story? It's called "Freedom and Fun" By Loulabelle. It's SOOO good guys, you have no idea! **

**Well, hmm…I have 146 story alerts, HOLY S-H-I-T! **

**So, I would totally love to reach 300 reviews. Of course that won't happen, right? But if everyone reviews, then I can reach it!**

**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please?**

**If you get me to 300, then I will update this weekend, well dur. And then you shall hear Bella's POV. ****So yeah, review and alert and fav.(:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	8. It's Not Really You

**You all are just, AMAZING, you know that? Cause like, I asked for 300, and I have like 347 reviews! And 191 story alerts! -gasp-**

**Well, here is everyone's favorite part, the thank yous: **_fizliz23, twilight-is-lovee, we. Cloned. Edward. Cullen(no spaces really), xxTunstall Chickxx, vampire_kiss_xox, Cokeocola78, PaigeDotCom, Ali Paige Axx, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, snowfire81, JainaZekk621, EdWarded, __ginnyinvisible__, k2rduk, Ellie is a freak name, puasluoma, Dark as night bright as day, Cullenicious Alice Cullen, Cullen17, twilight fanpire me, Edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207, Mrs. EdwardAMCullen (no spaces really), berri with an I, Golden Strawberry, Hannah, piratequeen123, Smoochynose, Twilightloverxo, hollaure1, Vampbabe12321, Angels For Airwaves, Loulabelle, Fattylumpkins, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, stars01, sprinter1, weirdness. Of. The. Cutie(no spaces really), Edwards-girl-from the start, Rachxox7, ThisIsMyDisguise, odwala, CullenLove95, LadyGagaLover, MidnightReader1, AdabellaCullen, Vampwulv Aly, LovedByEdward, Sylvia12, twilighter1995, Mistygurl101, xbriterzz, Sea of Topaz, Hawraa, Mishimoto Sakura, Lulu Gates, __oxcrushhed,mme Cullen (no spaces really)__, xDragonsBloodx, ms Masen, kalilla, Josa kaelaeis, sweet16994, TwilightEdwardBella4Ever, not anonymous. AnonyVAMP, XxVampGrrlxX, xTwilightArrowx, japhiayeo, SilverAngel1234, AliceCullenLivesInMe, Delilah Lovett, Alex, x0xtarax0x, hellisntthatbadwhenuhavanangel, FallenAngel157, CullenGrl255, danigurl23, TwilightFan10011 XoSimpleJasmineoX (periods there really) and KaulitzKid101(:_

**And a HUGE thank you to MJ - you are the best!**

**I'm sorry if you think it's unnecessary for me to write down all the reviewers, but I've been doing it for like, all my stories, so it's just like a habit.**

**Anyways, you all are amazing…I'm gonna tell ya'll again!**

**[ So this chapter is basically like, gonna be last chapter, but in Bella's POV, but it's different. How? YOU WILL READ.]**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns.**

_**Bella's POV**_

My mouth was agape from the words that were coming out of Mike's mouth. He couldn't be serious - he wasn't! I don't think it was possible that Mike, yes, Michael Newton, would be _SecretlyPoetic_! I stared at him, his blue eyes looking back at my chocolate brown ones. He reached out hesitantly, slowly grabbing my hand. I thought for sure that once I grabbed _his_ hand, I would feel…something. Like a jolt of energy, or electricity, flow through my entire body. But now with Mike, I felt nothing.

"Mike, you have to be joking now, I don't believe you," I said, tearing my arm away from his grip. His expression, then gentle, now turned desperate. He used his other hand, to grab my other arm, keeping me in place once again.

"Bella, please believe me. I mean, when I read your username, I felt that you would be someone special. That's why I changed the way I really was - because I wanted to impress you, _IntelligentBrunette_. I really did - you seemed like a smart, cute, beautiful girl - and you are! You know I really like you Bella, I genuinely do." He told me. Though his words were somewhat touching, I still wasn't believing one word he told me. It just wasn't like Mike to do so.

"Mike, please, I know that you're lying. Tell me the truth, you know I would appreciate that. We're friends, unlike some people," I glanced at Edward, who had just walked by us, but had quickly left. "But seriously, you need to understand that, if you had made everything up - then really, what are we going to do now? I think that, as we kept our conversations going, I somewhat felt something special for _SecretlyPoetic_, and I don't want to sound mean at all, but I can't like you. Well, I like you, just as a friend-"

He cut me off, he put his forefinger on my lips, shushing me. "Bella, before you continue, can I show you something?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. He slowly took his finger off my mouth, "Okay?"

"What do you want to show me?" I asked, putting my free hand on my hip.

"Nothing, it's a surprise." He replied, letting my hand free, but wrapping his arm around my waist. I tried to shrug him off, but then he began to pull me in tighter.

"Fine, let's make this quick, Mike, I really need to get home." He guided me through the school, as we went from this building, to the building next door. This was where all the English rooms were - also known as the English Department. He lead me to a room, as I heard a soft melody begin to play.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think? When you're all alone?_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away…_

"Hear that, Bella? It's our song, it's so lovely…" He said, as he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. It felt a little bit uncomfortable - oh, what was I saying? It was very uncomfortable. But this moment of silence really got me thinking. I was pretty sure that Mike was lying, but how did he know that "Crush" by David Archuleta, was "our song'? Maybe he heard it from somewhere? I don't know!

"Dance with me, Bella? Please, just this once…" He asked me. I really wanted to just leave - this was getting really uncomfortable. But I nodded, just to be nice. I would dance with him to this one song, but then I would have to confront him, and tell him that I didn't believe him.

He pulled me close to him, making the awkward tension between us even more noticeable. He wrapped his arms around my waist lightly, but there wasn't much space between us. I put my hands on his shoulders, letting my arms bend out to the sides, as we swayed awkwardly to the music.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When were hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more? Is there more?_

_See that's a chance we've got to take, cause I believe_

_That we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone?_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love? _

_Is it really just another crush?_

At this point, Mike had stopped swaying. He grabbed my chin, and lifted my head up, now my face angled to face his. I wasn't sure what was happening; my brain wasn't able to comprehend his actions too fast. He lowered his head, closing his eyes, and pursing his lips. Oh no, he was going to kiss me - that was so not going to happen!

I quickly pushed out of his grasp, running away from Mike, and the room itself. I found my way out of the English Department, wearing my jacket - which thankfully had a hood, so I wouldn't be drowned down by the pouring rain that had begun moments ago. I made my way to the car, quickly opening the door and jumping in. I slid the key into the ignition, and turned it, but the engine wouldn't turn on.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled out; the car was broken. Now how was I supposed to get home in the pouring rain?

I took out my emergency cell phone out of my pocket. Charlie had given it to me a few months ago. He said that I needed to have one, just in case I needed something - he also said that I should be a normal teenager and have a phone. I really didn't need it though - I didn't have too many people to call.

I quickly typed in the number for the police station, hoping that Charlie would be the one to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A man answered after the third ring.

"Hello, may I speak to Charlie?" I asked, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Oh, yes, and may I ask who is speaking?" The man asked me politely over the phone.

"I am Isabella, his daughter." I told him.

"Oh, my! I didn't know he had a daughter! Well, just to let you know, my name is Erik; I'm new here." He said, "Charlie is here, I'll give him the phone now."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you, Erik."

"Nice to meet you too, Isabella." I heard the phone being exchanged to my dad.

"Hello, Bells?" Charlie spoke into the phone.

"Hey dad," I answered.

"What do you need, honey?" He asked, his voice a bit suspicious.

"Okay, well, it's pouring out, and my car-"

My phone automatically turned off - the battery had died. Just my luck. I closed it, throwing it back into my back, and leaning my head against the steering wheel. All of a sudden, I heard a knocking sound on my car window. I jumped up in my place, my heart beating quickly from the frightening noise. I couldn't make out who it was, so I took out the keys, and jumped out of the car, pulling the hood up to my head.

Once I stepped out of the car, I noticed that there were two, very tall boys. They both had long hair, and brown eyes. I knew they didn't go to Forks High, since I had never seen them around, but they would be high school students for sure.

"Um, hi?" I spoke.

"Hey, I guess you don't remember me, do you?" The boy towards the left lifted his head, scratching his ear from underneath his hood.

"Apparently not," I giggled, "Who exactly are you?"

He lifted his head, his face beginning to seem more clear to me. "I'm Jacob Black, and this is my friend, Embry. My dad, Billy, is good friends with your dad. You used to come to La Push and spend time with us, and my two sisters. Do you remember?"

I thought for a few seconds, but my memory didn't seem to give me much. "I'll be honest, but I remember you vaguely. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Charlie gave Billy a call, telling him that we should pick you up. He said he figured that your car might break down. You really need to get that fixed, because it seems pretty…old."

I looked back, glancing at the red, rusted truck which Charlie had given to me when I had come back to Forks. "Hey, don't be dissing the truck."

Jacob chuckled under his breath, holding his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. So do you want a ride? I think Charlie and Billy are going to be at your house, soon, anyways."

"Sure," I nodded, as Jacob opened the car door for me, letting me slip into the backseat. Embry got into the passenger seat, as Jacob was the driver. His car was an old Rabbit.

As Jacob started the car, I quietly looked out of the window, the rain beginning to pour even greater, now. I looked at the school, and something caught my eye. There was someone there, standing outside in the rain, running towards the car. I scrunched my face, hoping to get a better focus on who it was. But it was too late - Jacob was already driving away.

Now I wouldn't get to see who that was, looking at me. What I did know, though, was that tonight online, was going to be very interesting.

**Okay, so everyone, I'm REALLY sorry I took forever with that update. I had this idea in my head for a while now, but I wasn't sure how to write it. **

**Sorry that it's short too! But at least its something, no?**

**You do know, that both Mike and Lauren wanted to hook up with Bella and Edward, that's why I included them both trying to kiss them in both POV's, if you're wondering.**

**And well, okay. I REALLY hope you guys like this one - it would make me like, TRES happy to know that you do!(: ****So, all I can ask, if please read, review, alert, favorite, and enjoy(:**

**Maybe we can reach 400? Who knows?**

**Love Ya'll, and thanks for sticking up with me not updating soon enough!**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	9. Realizations

**Thanks for all the readers/reviews everyone! I appreciate it so very much!**

**Chapter 8 Reviews - ya'll are awesome: **_twilighter1995, xbriterzz, we. Cloned. Edward. Cullen (no spaces really), ThisIsMyDisguise, SilverAngel1234, danigurl23, AdabellaCullen, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, puasluoma, Edward-Is-Mine, berri with an I, Rachxox7, twilighter97, Loulabelle, Kari-Jani, xxTunstall Chickxx, xTwilightArrowx, twilight fanpire me, fizliz23, Delilah Lovett, Cullen17, Ali Paige Axx, Cokeocola78, LovedByEdward, Cullenicious Alice Cullen, MrsEdwardAMCullen, Carlisle's Tua Cantante, MrandMrsEmbryCall, silly hearts(no spaces really), XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, Twilightspaz, CullenGrl255, Marian Hood, Edwards-girl-from the start, seigeofdarkness, girlie0308, InLuvWithFictionalCharacters, totaltwilightaddicto, karathomas08, Zoey Redbird, Hawraa, twilight-is-lovee, Smoochynose, Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX, mmeCullen, __oxcrushhed**,** __kalilla, ms Masen, TwilightFan10011, AliceCullenLivesInMe, snowfire81, Angels For Airwaves, twilight4vida, BellissaAdreana, odwala, cold obsession (no space. Period in between), AliCullen94, CullenLove95, Team Renesmee, Mj. twilighter, Vampbabe12321, Edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207, Bloodyhearts55, Squishfie, JainaZekk621, nisilein, annie smith, TwilightEdwardBella4Ever, MrsBillKaulitz, RidiculouslyFixated, and Twilight Johnson(:_

_Special thanks to mjdanny - one of the best reviews EVER._

**OMG YOU GUYS, TWILIGHT WAS AWESOME!!(: hehe, though I can see why people are disappointed, since it was like, really different from the book at some points.**

**Anyways, onward with the new chappie!**

**Happy "Twilight Watching" Weekend! (Yes, I made it up right now)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns All. Sadly. I. Wish. I. Could.**

_**Bella's POV**_

Jacob pulled into my driveway, shutting off the car just as he parked right behind my dad's cruiser. He glanced at me through the mirror, winking at me when he caught my eye. I rolled my eyes, as I put my hood back on, ready to face the rain and winds that were blowing outside. Jacob jumped out of the drivers seat, closing the door behind him, and opening mine. I placed my feet on the wet ground, the droplets of water bouncing off the gravel.

I began to run towards the front steps, but slipped on a patch of mud that had formed right to the left of the walkway. Jacob and Embry both helped me up, each taking one of my arms in theirs, and pulling me up. I looked at my jeans, which were now covered in mud - great. At least now I could just spend my Friday night at home, doing laundry, making Charlie some dinner, but most importantly - talking to _SecretlyPoetic_ and seeing who exactly he was. Or, well, seeing what happened today.

I reached into my backpack to take out my keys, but luckily Charlie made his way to the door and quickly opened it. He took one glance at the three of us, and tried to hold back a chuckle. This wasn't really funny, I thought to myself, I was wet, dirty, and I really just wanted to change.

"Kids! Well, don't just stand out there, come in. Don't bring any of that nasty rain in here," He said, slamming the door behind us. The shades banged against the glass when he closed the door, echoing through the hallway. The television was on high.

"Hey, Bella. Hey, boys," Billy said from the other side of the living room. He wheeled over to us, shaking both Jacob and Embry's hands. I bend down and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi Dad, hi Billy, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower and change, it you all don't mind. Are you boys going to be staying for dinner?" I asked, taking a few steps back. I held onto the railing on the stairs.

"Well, I don't know, maybe no-" Billy began to talk, but Charlie shushed him.

"Yes, you will be staying. It's pouring out - you shouldn't be going out in this weather. At least wait until it dies down." I nodded, turning around and running up the stairs. I slowly moved to the bathroom, spreading my legs so I could peel off my jeans, that were now clinging to my legs. I hated the feeling of wet clothes sticking to your body - it just felt really uncomfortable.

I turned on the shower, turning the hot water tab on, almost to the fullest measure. I stepped into the tub, letting my clip out, my hair falling down to my shoulders. I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo, and lathered it into my hair. Showering was sometimes my favorite part of the day, because it was really relaxing. I felt much clean afterwards.

Thankfully, I had a pair of warm pajamas in one of the drawers in here, so I didn't have to let any of the cold out of the bathroom. I quickly blow-dried my hair, even though if I had let it air dry, it would have taken at most, 20 minutes. I slipped on my slippers, and walked down the stairs, going into the kitchen. I put on my sweatshirt over my pajamas, keeping myself nice and toasty.

"So what do you boys want to eat?" I asked, walking back into the living room. There, the four boys were seated, with three boxes of pizza on the table, their eyes glued to the football game in front of them.

"The Patriots are amazing, I got to admit," Jacob said, shaking his head back and forth, **(pats are my home team, I gotta put them in here, lol)**

"Well, don't you all have a nice dinner." I put my hand on my hip, as they all glanced towards me. Charlie had a sheepish grin on his face.

" Sorry, Bells. But we're men, and we were just too hungry," He told me, giving me an apologetic look.

"Haha, it's fine, but next time, I'll be cooking something for you all." I smiled, as I made my way towards the couch. I sat in between Jacob and Embry, both their huge bodies radiating off heat.

"Bella, you can lean into me, if you want," Jacob said, putting his arm around me.

"Oh, well thanks Jake." I answered him.

"Now you're calling me Jake," Jacob smirked.

"You know it," I giggled, as I watched the end of the game along with the boys. The New England Patriots had won, 34-21.

"Thanks for coming over," I said goodbye to the boys as they all went back to their car. The rain had finally stopped, the sky now clear, the moon shining brightly.

"Bye!" Charlie gently closed the door, before giving me a big hug.

"What is this for?" I asked him, patting his back.

"I love you," He said, as he pulled away.

"Love you too, dad. I'm gonna head upstairs for the night. Goodnight."

"Night, Bells."

I made my way up the stairs once again, and walked into my room, closing the door shut behind me. I got my laptop from my bed, connecting it to the plug, which was located directly next to my bed. I crawled under the covers, bending my legs in a forty-five degree angle. I fixed my laptop screen, placing it on my legs. I quickly logged in, wanting to sign onto the chat, and talk to _SecretlyPoetic_. I hope he would be online. I would wait until he was, anyways.

I went to the Pen Pals website, logging on. I went to the side bar, but noticed that he wasn't online, yet. Maybe I should just check my emails, as I waited for him to join me in the chat. We really needed to talk, and work things out. Or well, see what was going to happen.

_**Edward's POV**_

After playing basketball at the gym along with Tyler and Mike, the workout had made me extremely tired. I wiped my hand on my forehead, feeling the beads of sweat go down my face. I was going to need to take a shower, immediately when I got home. I drove back to the mansion - or that's what Emmett, Alice and I called it - and ran up the stairs, waving at Esme and Carlisle on the way.

I jumped into the shower, stripping off quickly, and rinsing my body all over with my Axe body wash - a guy always had to smell good, especially for the ladies. Or well, for me, I just had to smell good. I wasn't trying to impress anybody. Well, there was one person.

But I hadn't even met her yet! I was so close, yet so far away. Was that a sign, saying that I shouldn't meet her? No, that couldn't be it! _IntelligentBrunette_ and I have always been so close; it's as if we were meant to be. Wait - was that even true? Are any of my thoughts making sense right now? I mean, this is all so confusing, I can't help but think so many thoughts. I wonder if I'll ever get one straight answer.

After I went back to my room, and put on some clothes to sleep in, I opened up my laptop, logging onto the Pen Pals website. I saw that _she_ was already online. My eyes widened, as I quickly pressed on her name. An instant message box opened, as I got ready to start our conversation.

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, hello._

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, hey! I didn't see your instant message pop up._

_IntelligentBrunette: Kind of gave me a fright_

_IntelligentBrunette: To be completely honest._

_SecretlyPoetic: Oh, haha, well I'm sorry_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, its fine._

_SecretlyPoetic: So…_

_SecretlyPoetic: What was up with today?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, please! I'm so sorry! Someone pretended to be you!_

_SecretlyPoetic: Are you serious?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Yes!_

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, someone pretended to be you, too!_

_IntelligentBrunette: Huh?!_

_IntelligentBrunette: None of this makes sense!_

_SecretlyPoetic: Right!_

_SecretlyPoetic: Whoever thought this through, must have had help…and a motive…_

_IntelligentBrunette: You make it sound like some like, black mail type of plan._

_SecretlyPoetic: Hey, you never know…_

_IntelligentBrunette: Is this a sign?_

_SecretlyPoetic: what do you mean?_

_IntelligentBrunette: ……._

_IntelligentBrunette: Like, a sign that we shouldn't meet?_

_SecretlyPoetic: No! That's absurd._

_SecretlyPoetic: We WILL meet._

_IntelligentBrunette: Okay._

_IntelligentBrunette: We almost did._

_SecretlyPoetic: Well, if you were the one who got in the car with the two guys…_

_IntelligentBrunette: Yah…Jacob and Embry came and gave me a ride…do you know them?_

_SecretlyPoetic: The boys from La Push? Haha, we totally beat them in football in the season…_

_IntelligentBrunette: So you do know them…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Yes, they are nice._

_IngelligentBrunette: Well, we still haven't figured out what's gonna happen._

_SecretlyPoetic: I know! So frustrating.._

_IntelligentBrunette: Yes! If only stupid Mike Newton hadn't stopped me!_

_SecretlyPoetic: Whoa, say what?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Mike Newton?_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, no…._

_SecretlyPoetic: So…oh my god…if you were stopped by Mike Newton…then…that must mean…_

_IntelligentBrunette: what are you talking about?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Oh, well, I might have seen you in the hallway with him…._

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh…my…god…_

I felt a little faint. I couldn't believe it. Was this for real? Was I really talking to, oh I didn't want to say it…Isabella Swan?

**So, there is the new chapter!**

**I hope you all liked it…cause well, this is what I wanted to happen, so I really hope you guys liked my idea. I tried to make it long, but it was only 6 pages. At least it was something, right? Updates are fun! Does this chapter make sense? i didnt read over it. I was way too happy about the movie. lol. still.**

**Hehe, so please review, and let me know what you think!**

**Any suggestions for future chapters? Well, please let me know as well!**

**All I can ask for, are reviews, favorites, alerts, and just more readers and support(:**

**Let's see if we can get close to 500, hm? That's a bit high…I don't know, whatever you guys wanna try to reach!**

**Twilight the Movie - GO SEE IT!**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


	10. I Think I Know Now

**You know, it's ridiculous how much I love you guys right now. I got more than 500 reviews...and I thought I was asking for too much!**

**You all make me so happy, that I really wish I could update everyday for you guys! **

**I've been having difficulties with my internet lately, like, I would sign onto AIM, but then it would log me off a minute or two later.**

**But honestly, I've got WAY TOO MUCH DRAMA IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW. I mean, you have no idea. It's seriously too much.**

**Thank you very much to:**

**1) briiittx xhc Brittany.**

**And**

**2) mj. twilighter. (no spaces really) MJ/Molly.**

**They are like, so important to me, and have helped me with everything. Thank you girls, you have no idea how much you mean to me(: **

**BTW. I got MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS for last chapter, so I'm gonna save everyone the space and just THANK YOU ALL!!!! YOU ARE SO AWESOME, ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY! (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns, everyone…sadly.**

**OH! AND MY BIRTHDAY IS ON DECEMBER 10****th****, WOO!**

_**Bella's POV**_

_Secretlypoetic_ had gone quiet for the past few minutes. I wonder what was wrong with him. He seemed very…I don't know, curious about what happened today. Once I told him about Mike, well, then, he just became totally different. Was it what I said? I had so many thoughts running through my head. Maybe I should talk to him a bit more.

_IntelligentBrunette: Hello?_

_IntelligentBrunette: You there?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Yeah, sorry._

_SecretlyPoetic: I'm just in a bit of a…._

_SecretlyPoetic: a shock._

_IntelligentBrunette: Why? Was it something I said?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Yeah._

_SecretlyPoetic: Like I said, I think I might have seen you before…_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh, wow, today?_

_SecretlyPoetic: Haha, yes silly._

_IntelligentBrunette: Wow…but I didn't even talk to anyone today…_

_SecretlyPoetic: Yeah, I didn't talk to you_

_SecretlyPoetic: I saw you though_

_SecretlyPoetic: I don't think you saw me._

_IntelligentBrunette: Really? Hmm…the only person I saw was…_

I let out a gasp. No, that couldn't be right. The only person I saw in the corridors when I was talking to Mike was…Edward Cullen. I mean, I didn't think anything of it; I thought he was just passing by, or being annoying and listening into our conversation. But this is all…too weird. A lot of what's going on fits in with Edward.

No! I refused to believe it was Edward. Okay, so, thinking about it…I really don't, loathe him, but I just…we are way too different for each other. He is the jock, I am the hard working student. We used to be nice to each other, but that was back in elementary school. And when I left to live with my mom for a few years, I really never talked to him anymore - actually, I didn't talk to anyone.

_IntelligentBrunette: Anyways, I think I'm going to go_

_IntelligentBrunette: I have a horrible headache_

_IntelligentBrunette: And I think I'm just going to take an Advil and sleep_

_SecretlyPoetic: Alright, that's fine_

_SecretlyPoetic: Hope you feel better soon!_

_IntelligentBrunette: Thanks!_

_IntelligentBrunette: I'll talk to you later?_

_SecretlyPoetic: You know it._

_SecretlyPoetic: I might not really be online, since I'm going to be going out of town with my brother and my best friend._

Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale? Bella, focus! There is a slight possibility that it's not Edward Cullen. It might be some other boy, from my same English class, who has a brother and a sister, a dad who works at the hospital, and is very athletic and is on the football team. A lot of similarities, but there is a slight chance.

_IntelligentBrunette: Haha, okay then! _

_IntelligentBrunette: Have fun, okay?_

_IntelligentBrunette: I expect a full report Monday!_

_SecretlyPoetic: Mam yes mam!_

_IntelligentBrunette: haha, silly boy._

_SecretlyPoetic: You're silly as well._

_IntelligentBrunette: Alright…whatever you say…haha_

_SecretlyPoetic: I'll miss you…._

_IntelligentBrunette: Aww….well I'll miss you too!_

_SecretlyPoetic: I'll miss you more times infinity_

_IntelligentBrunette: Oh? Well, I'll miss you times infinity and beyond._

_SecretlyPoetic: I'll miss you times infinity and beyond, plus a day(:_

_IntelligentBrunette: Alright! I don't feel like arguing with you…goodnight._

_SecretlyPoetic: haha, I so win…goodnight baby._

_IntelligentBrunette: baby?_

_SecretlyPoetic: ……(:_

_IntelligentBrunette: …..(: goodnight._

_IntelligentBrunette has signed off._

I shut off my laptop, putting it on the desk, before I crawled up and slid my body underneath my warm covers. I pulled them up until my neck, snuggling up with my blankets. My mind was swarming with many different thoughts, too many decisions to make, too many feelings to decode. I slowly closed my eyes, thinking that I would be able to figure it out with time.

The weekend passed by slowly, but I tried to keep myself distracted. I cleaned up the house, did my homework, did laundry, cooked for Charlie, talked to Jacob on the phone, stuff like that. I would check every now and then to see if _SecretlyPoetic_ was online, but he wasn't. He was probably out of town at this time, like he told me he would be.

The past couple of days were a sort of…break from everything. I didn't leave the house; I just kept myself busy the whole time. Sometimes staying home is the best option for me - I don't mind it one bit. Charlie was somewhat confused though, last night - Saturday night.

"Kiddo, why don't you call Angela to hang out?" Charlie had asked me, while I was washing the dishes.

"No, it's fine, dad. I just want to stay home. I have some reading to chat up on." I didn't like to lie to him, but I just didn't feel like explaining to him how I didn't really want to do anything, and just stay home and keep myself busy.

Now, it was Monday morning, and the timing was horrible. What I mean is…I don't like Mondays. Should I tell you why? It makes the week seem terribly long. But at least my classes weren't too bad.

The first few classes were going by alright, my mind on my work the whole time. I was thinking about English class, too. What would happen? Would I talk to…him? The bell, alerting us it was lunch time, snapped me back to reality. I quickly gathered by books, stuffing them into my backpack, and heading towards the cafeteria.

Opening the double doors, I looked to see Angela and Ben sitting at our usual table, but there was someone new. It was a girl, but I couldn't tell who it was, since her back was facing me. I walked over, taking the open seat, and placing my bag on the ground. Just as I looked to see who the mystery person was, I widened my eyes, not ready for all the extreme happiness she possessed.

"Hey Bella! I don't think we've ever really talked, but I'm Alice Cullen! And well, hey! I know we'll be the best of friends!" She said, as her tiny pixie like body wrapped herself around mine. I was taken aback, but hugged her back.

"Haha, hey Alice. We know each other, but we really don't have any classes together, you know?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yah, I agree. It sucks!" She pursed her lips, putting her hands on her hips, "You remember Rosalie, right?"

"I remember Rosalie, yes."

"Haha, alright! Just making sure - you should come shopping with us once! That would be great! We can make Emmett and Jasper carry all our bags, like usual, haha." I giggled along with her.

"Alright…that would be…fun." I nodded my head.

"Okay, well, you should come over, also! Like, today! I'll wait for you outside English!" Alice hugged me one last time, and zipped across the cafeteria to her own table.

"Huh, that was interesting…" Angela said, as I sat back down, "Aren't you going to get lunch?"

I shook my head, my stomach not feeling well to digest any food. I just sat back in my seat, looking around the room. I had a short chat with Angela and Ben, before the bell rang once again, signaling lunch time over.

Last period - what I had been wondering what the whole weekend. Now the time had finally arrived. I walked into the classroom, looking around to see if, you know who, was there. I sat down quietly at my desk, with Angela following behind me. I opened up my planner and wrote down the assignment for tonight that was written on the board already.

Once everyone had piled into the classroom, Mr. O'Connor, the substitute, joined our class once again. The teacher was going to be out for this week, too.

"Just, have a free study period now. The homework is up on the board, please, try not to be too loud." He said, as his attention went back to his newspaper.

"What are you going to do with the free time?" Angela asked, as she began to sharpen her pencil with her sharpener.

"Nothing, just listen to music, I guess." I said, as I pulled out my I-pod nano. I shuffled through the songs quickly, until I found the one that I was in the mood for.

_How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win, you're loosing fight, all the time,_

_How can I ever own what's mine?_

_When you're always taking sides, but you can't take away my pride_

_No not this time…not this time…_

_How did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well…_

_How did we get here? Well I think I know now…._

I quickly glanced over at Edward, who was staring back at me, but quickly turned his head away from me, talking with Tyler.

My mind is having a revelation…I think I know now. Just like the song says. _SecretlyPoetic_ must be Edward…I don't know how that could possibly be, since in person, he doesn't really seem like the person he portrayed, but maybe I should give him a chance…

I think I need to talk to him. Ask him, my mind kept on telling me over and over again, you know if you two talk about it, everything will be revealed. I peeked over at him once again, looking at his features carefully, tracing the outline of his face. Maybe all I needed to do was give him a chance, I repeated to myself over and over again.

I listened to my I-pod for the rest of the period, crossing my arms and resting my head on them. Before I knew it, there was 30 seconds left of the period, and I quickly put away my I-pod, getting ready to approach Edward. As the bell rang, and everyone began to file out of the classroom, I waited silently as Edward made his way to this side of the classroom. He looked at me, his eyes doing all the talking - it was as if he wanted to talk to me too.

Just as he got closer, I heard someone call my name. Alice skipped into the classroom, grabbing my arm and pulling me out.

"Come on, slow poke. Not much time left in the day!" She said, as she dragged me off. I looked back, Edward's expression had turned sad. I wish we could have talked.

_There is something.._

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true…_

**Hehe, so there you have it (: New Chappie!**

**Sorry it took forever guys, I've just been really busy…and with everything that's happened, I'm glad I've been able to write this.**

**So, as A SWEET SIXTEEN PRESENT, will you all review?**

**PWEASE?? December 10****th**** is the BIG DAY!**

**I would love it so much if we reached 600 reviews! (:**

**Bear with me, eh? I'll try to update asap.**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	11. Such a Mad World

**Wow, I asked for 600 reviews, and you guys basically got me 650. Can I propose to you all? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Haha (:**

**I'm sorry I like, always put cliffys, but you know, this story is KNOWN for it's cliffys (:**

**Again, I got a few more than 100 reviews for last chapter, so I would love to write down everyone's name, but it would be too big and take up time, so thank you , every single one of you.**

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! (:**

**I can't wait! Hehe. WEDNESDAY! **

**So since I love you all, I knew that I would have to update soon, so I hope ya'll enjoy it (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Everything, sadly. Maybe…if she read this story, she would love it and hand everything over to me! Yay! Haha, what a great wish…**

_**Edward's POV**_

I watched as Alice dragged Bella away, the look on her face confused and disappointed. My heart beat, which at first was fast and pacing, was now much slower, saddened by the sight in front of me. I really needed to talk to Bella - maybe everything we had between each other could be set aside. If _IntelligentBrunette _was really her, then maybe we had a misunderstanding. We used to be friends, why can't we be friends again?

Maybe it's my fault, everything went bad. I mean, we used to be nice and civil to each other back in the day, but we were in elementary school, there's no drama there. Once Bella had left though, it really had made me sad to think that I would never see her again - to be honest. After she left, though, I made new friends, joined the football team, and it all changed my life. I stopped hanging out with Alice and Emmett, though it didn't seem to matter, since they were with Rosalie and Jasper the whole time. Sometimes I wish though, that I could have been with them all the time, rather than Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica - basically the popular crowd.

I slowly walked out of the classroom, not even bothering to answer Tyler, who was talking to me about plans for this upcoming weekend. Opening my locker, I placed the necessary books I needed into my backpack, as I put back the ones I didn't. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, but I didn't check who it was. If it was a call, they could leave a voicemail if it was important.

"Edward!" Lauren's annoying voice echoed through the hallway, "Wait, where are you going?"

Her voice was so fake sometimes. If I could, I would just put her into a room, and lock her in there. That was a rude thought, but seriously, she drove me crazy sometimes, I can't help it. I didn't even look at her as I walked past her.

"Eddie! Please, talk to me!" Her heels clicked on tiles.

"Lauren, I really don't want to talk to you - not now, not ever. Please, try to avoid me at all costs." I slid on my jacket, pulling the hood on my hoodie over my head, and pushing on the doors to get out.

"Edward, don't say that, you'll regret it," I could tell that she had a smirk on her face at the moment. I turned around to face her, and my thoughts were correct. She was leaning on one foot, hand on her hips, smirking at me.

"Lauren, please, really, stop." Spinning around, I headed towards the Volvo, getting in and placing the key in the ignition. The smooth engine barely made any noise as I turned the car on, gently moving out of the parking lot and onto the highway to go back home.

_**Bella's POV**_

Alice had dragged me off, as I became saddened by the look on Edward's face. I could tell that he wanted to talk to me too. I was going to have an interesting talk with Alice about this later. Wait…she doesn't know about us being pen pals, does she? I hope not. I looked over to see her get her car keys out of her Prada tote. She walked over to the drivers side of her Yellow Porsche, unlocking the doors and motioning me to get in.

"So, you excited for shopping, Bella?" Alice squealed, as she pulled out of the parking lot and sped off towards the highway. She was driving pretty fast, but not enough to make me consider telling her to slow down.

"I am, I guess. I don't really go shopping. I don't really have any style, as you may tell," I admitted, pointing down to my outfit.

"Bella, it's totally fine! You just dress normal, like everyone else. I want to help you look extra cute everyday. You know my brother was looking at you today, right?" She glanced over at me, then glanced back at the road.

"Who, Edward? I realize that. I was looking at him, too. Actually, I wanted to talk to him about something, but you pulled me away before I could."

"What were you two going to talk about?" Curiosity was evident in her words. A small smirk grew on her face.

"Nothing, don't worry bout it," I smirked back at her, as I quickly changed the subject, "So where are we going shopping?"

"The Port Angeles Mall, it's pretty amazing there. We can shop for a bit, take a break and get something to eat, and then continue shopping. Unless…would you like to come over and have dinner with us tonight?"

"If you would like me too…" I could impose, that wouldn't be right. I could just go home and make myself and Charlie something to eat. Oh, wait, Charlie was going to be working late today, so it would only be me for dinner.

"Please, I'm asking politely," Alice giggled, "I can call Charlie if you want."

"Alright, but it's okay, I'll call him." I said, taking out my emergency cell phone, as I liked to call it. I quickly dialed the number of the police station.

"Hello?" Erik picked up the phone. What were the odds that every time I called, he picked up?

"Hey, Erik. It's Isabella." I said into the phone.

"Oh, Isabella! Hello!" He gasped into the phone, "Looking for Charlie?"

"Yes," I giggled softly to myself, "May I talk to him?"

"Sure, kiddo. Hold on one second." I could hear the phone being exchanged.

"Bells?" Charlie answered.

"Hey, dad. I just wanted to let you know that Alice Cullen and I are going to be going to the mall today." I told him.

"Oh, well that's great! I'm glad you're going out, Bells. You need to do this more often."

"I will, dad. Alice offered me to go over her house afterwards for dinner, is that okay?" I hoped it would be. But I wanted to make sure that Charlie would be getting dinner himself.

"That's great. A few of us might leave a bit early from work and go get a bite to eat at the diner, so you have nothing to worry about." I blew out some breath, relieved that Charlie would be fed.

"Okay, thanks dad," I noticed that we were already pulled into the parking lot of the mall, "We're at the mall, dad, I've got to go, I'll call you later on."

"Okay, love you Bells."

"Love you too, Dad." I hung up the phone, slipping into the left pocket of my jeans. Alice smiled over at me, parking the car, and taking out the keys.

"Rosalie is going to meet us up front," She told me, as we both got out of the car and walked towards the main entrance. I spotted Rosalie automatically, who could miss a tall, beautiful girl with a angelic figure?

"Rose!" Alice yelled, catching her attention. Rosalie walked over to us, giving a hug to us both.

"Hey Alice! Bella, nice to finally get to see you." She giggled, as we all entered the mall. It was crazy and full, surprising since it was a Monday. There were probably more than a hundred stores in here, either big, chain department stores, or the normal, everyday stores.

"Bella, let's go into Hollister!" Alice said, as Rosalie and Alice lead the way into the store. It was a bit dark, with loud music blasting out. It didn't annoy me though, because I enjoyed the playlist that was circulating. Of course, I just followed the girls around the store, because I didn't know what to pick out, or what colors to look for.

Rosalie and Alice both had a pile of clothes for me to try on, so of course, the dressing room was the perfect place for me. I tried on many different kinds of jeans, polo's, knits, shirts, skirts, sweats, you name it. In the end, though, we picked out three pairs of jeans, one polo, and a sweatshirt.

"Alice, you cannot be paying for all this, it's ridiculous!" I tried arguing with her. I tried not to look at the price tags for the clothes, because that would have made me feel even more guilty than I already feel.

"Please, Bella, it's a gift. I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"My birthday was a while ago, Alice!"

"Well…I don't want to argue with you, Bella. Please, let me just get you these clothes for you. As long as you wear them, then that will be a great way to pay me back."

"Ugh, fine." I muttered, ending our conversation. In reality, I didn't think it was fine, but I didn't want to argue with her anymore.

After stopping at a few more stores, we went to the open shopping center, which was located in the center of the wall. This part of the mall was open, though. Surprisingly, there was no rain at the moment, so we were free to sit outside and rest for a little bit.

While Rose and Alice were talking about a few outfits that they had bought for themselves, my attention had caught something else - there was a performer, a woman, who was playing the guitar in the middle of the square. I watched as she used her fingers to gently strum the strings, the vibrations shaking them.

What also caught my attention, was the lyrics to the song she was singing. I listened closely, entranced by the music that she was playing.

"_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces,_

_Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere,_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, cause I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles, it's a very very…Mad World…_

"Guys, I'll be right back," I told Alice and Rosalie, who nodded at me silently. I got up from my seat, and pulled out my wallet from my pocket. I took out a couple of dollars and through it into the girl's guitar case.

"Thank you so much," She smiled at me sweetly. Now that I could see her up close, she wasn't even that old - probably seventeen or eighteen. I hadn't seen her around school, though.

"You're welcome, and trust me, it IS a very mad world out there," I laughed, as I stood there for a few moments, listening to her playing the guitar.

"Oh, I agree. But at the end of the day, it's all better. Well, sometimes," She giggled, "What's your name?"

"Bella. Well, Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Oh, hello! It's nice to meet you! I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. Do you go to the high school?"

"Oh, well yes. I live on the Reservation. It's a really nice place." She told me.

"The Reservation…" I thought, "So you know Jacob Black?"

Once she heard his name, a tiny hint of blush crawled upon her cheeks. "Yes, I do know him. Don't tell anyone, but I think he's really cute. I have a crush on him."

"Awe, that's so sweet! His dad and my dad are friends, that's how I know him. Maybe one time the three of us can hang out together." I offered.

A big smile came across her face, "That would be amazing. I think we'll be good friends."

"I agree. Now, I should let you get on with your performing. It was nice to meet you, Nessie." I said, as I slowly started moving back.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." Nessie said back, as she started to continue the song.

I walked over to where we were sitting originally, as I saw Alice and Rosalie gather our huge collection of bags. "I just talked to Esme," Alice said, "And she said that we should be heading home. I told her that you were coming over, and she was delighted, Bella."

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate it a lot. Thank you so much for having me over." I told her, as I collected all of my bags. The three of us made our way back to the mall entrance. Rosalie went towards her car, but we would meet her back at the Cullen's house. Alice opened up the trunk of her Porsche, and we surprisingly fit all of our bags in there.

"Did you have fun today?" Alice asked me on our drive back to Forks.

"I did, I really did. You and Rose are really fun to hand out with," she smiled at me, as I smiled back.

"Well, then we should do it much more often. With the guys, too," Alice giggled, as we turned on the radio and began to sing along to songs as we drove back home.

Pulling up to her house, my mouth became agape by the amazing sight in front of me. Her house was basically a mansion - a bit on the Victorian side, yet beautiful nonetheless. There was a big porch surrounding the house on all four sides, and a large chimney was located on the side of the house - probably where the living room was located. Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my little gaze.

"Can you help me out with my bags, Bella? You can leave yours in here, since I'm going to be driving you home." I nodded, getting out of the car and helping out with the bags.

Rosalie pulled up right behind Alice, shutting of the engine to her M3. Wow, did some people have really nice cars. I still loved mine though - it was perfect. We walked up the front steps, as the front door opened, showing a very happy mom.

"Girls, you're home! Hello, hello! Come in, please!" She said, as she hugged us all.

"Bella! I haven't you in ages! Since you all were in elementary school! My, you've grown up, and so beautiful," She hugged me once again.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen." I blushed, looking down at the red carpet.

"Oh, please, Bella, call me Esme. You can be normal around me. So, do you have a boyfriend like the girls do?" She nudged me softly. Rosalie and Alice both laughed, along with Esme.

I laughed myself, "Haha, no, I don't."

"She, will, though," Alice smirked, looking towards the living room.

"Where are the boys?" Rosalie asked, looking around.

"They're in the living room, playing Wii tennis. You know how they are when they become competitive." Esme sighed, smiling afterwards.

"Let's go," Alice grabbed Rosalie and I, pulling us towards the living room. We could hear the loud voices the boys were making.

Once we reached the living room, Emmett and Jasper were in a hardcore game of tennis, while Edward was sitting on the couch, staring off at the television. Only Edward noticed once we walked in, and his attention turned to me, his eyes widening.

"Hey guys, were home. You all know Bella." Rosalie said, as she walked over and quickly kissed Emmett on the cheek, then sat on the loveseat.

"Bella! Yo, sup?!" Emmett yelled, giving me a high five as Alice pulled me onto the couch next to her. Unfortunately, I was squished between her and Edward. It was extremely awkward.

"Hi," Edward said after a few moments of silence.

"Hi, Edward…" I answered back, looking at him. His eyes were so beautiful - one of the most beautiful shades of emerald I had ever seen.

"So…how are you?"

"Good, I guess. And yourself?"

"Same, pretty much."

More silence. The tension was really thick, I could feel it. I crossed my legs slowly, putting my hands under my thighs and gently sitting on them.

Right then, was when Edward moved closer to me, his lips right against my ear, as he whispered , "We need to talk."

My heart beat began to fasten, my breaths becoming more short and paced. I slowly turned my head, his lips suddenly brushing against my cheek - he hadn't pulled back his head.

"I agree, we do need to talk." I said, looking at his eyes, which were right next to mine. Our lips were very close, yet so far away from each other.

Someone cleared their throat, as Edward and I pulled away from each other. Everyone was staring at us, all with weird expressions on their faces, except for Alice, who had a smirk.

"Guys, let's leave these two alone for a second, eh?" She said, as they all left. I slowly got up from my seat on the couch, taking a few steps further away from Edward. He got up off the couch as well, walking over to me. He held me by the shoulders and spun me around, so that now I was facing him. There was probably a foot distance between us, and Edward's body towered over mine.

"Bella, I think we both know what's going on between us."

"What are you talking about?" I gulped. I was lying - I actually knew what he was talking about, I knew EXACTLY what he was talking about.

He lifted my chin up, my face angled towards his. "Don't you feel it? Whenever we touch, there's a certain spark. Whenever we look at each other, we catch each others' eye. There's a certain feeling in the air, just, between us, that's trying to tell us something."

I closed my eyes, taking in a huge intake of air. "Maybe. Maybe I do feel everything you're talking about."

"Our relationship has changed Bella, over the past month and a half, and you know that." He said, "We've proven to each other that we are completely different than what we thought."

"We have…I agree." I felt bad that I couldn't even form a legitimate sentence for him, but my thoughts were all messed up in my mind - I didn't know what to say.

He slowly bent down, the distance between us closing. Was I ready for this? Was this right? Should this be happening?

My eyes were still closed, as I slowly started to move upwards myself. Just a tiny bit more, Bella, you know what's going to happen.

"Edward! Bella! Are you guys going to come to the dinner table or not?" We both broke apart quickly, before Esme walked into the living room, a hand on each of our back, walking with us towards the dining room.

I kept on a neutral face, but I could tell that Alice knew what happened. She sent me a knowing look, and used her eyes to tell me that 'we would talk about it afterwards'.

Well then, wasn't this going to be an interesting dinner.

**OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER! 9 PAGES LONG WOO HOO!**

**Haha, I hope everyone enjoyed that, I just HAD to make it a cliffy, cause you know how much I LOVE them (:**

**So, I updated before my birthday, I sure did.**

**But, at midnight…there will be 2 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY, WOO! (:**

**So, please, for those of you who havent reviewed, review, even for my birthday(: Sweet Sixteen! (:**

**If all my story alerts reviewed, that would be like, freakin 300 reviews!**

**Hehe, anyways, PLEASE tell me what you thought of it (: Sorry if there are typo-s, this chapter wasn't read over or beta-ed!**

**Love ya'll.**

**Review/alert/fav/enjoy! 700?**

**TwilightSagaLover543, or Ani (:**


	12. Part of the Family

**Hehe, I'm back again! And guess what everyone? I'm SIXTEEN! WOO!**

**Hehe(: I just want to thank EVERYONE for the lovely reviews, and all the birthday wishes. You guys really made my last few days as a fifteen year old very memorable (:**

**I'm also glad that people liked how I added in Renesmee in the story.**

**The song that Renesmee was singing was not written by me, it was actually the chorus to the song "Mad World" originally by Tears for Fears. If anyone has seen Donnie Darko, Gary Jules sings that song, but in a much more sad and depressing way. Haha(:**

**Alright, I will try to shorten the authors note.**

**I really have a lot to say. But I will stop here.**

**I just want you all the enjoy the story. And if you enjoy it, then my goal is achieved (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. And well, whenever I use song lyrics…well, I don't own those either. Sadly, I own nothing. I wish I did own something though…that would be cool (:**

Everything about the Cullen's house was amazing. The outside, the interior, every single minor detail had some significance to itself. On our walk over to the dining room, I took quick glances at the pictures that were framed and hung on the sides of the large hallway. One picture was of all the kids - Emmett, Alice, and Edward, all sitting next to each other, huge smiles on their faces. Another one was of the entire family, at Disney World. There was one specific picture that caught my eye - it was a picture of Edward playing the guitar. Who knew he knew how to play both the piano and the guitar? I would have to ask him sometime.

I entered the dining room, and saw the table was covered with many different types of foods, all ranging from salad, to freshly-baked crescent rolls. I took a seat in between Alice and Rosalie, who were both sitting across from their boyfriends. That meant that I had to sit across from Edward - this was going to be difficult - I wouldn't be able to ignore him, since he was right in front of me.

Esme and Carlisle took their place at either ends of the table, as they passed the plates around to each of us.

"Wow, Esme, the food looks delicious," I told her, complimenting her fine cooking skills.

She smiled, looking at me whole-heartedly. "Oh, why thank you Bella! It's nothing really. When you have a big family to feed, you know you are going to need to have the proper cooking techniques."

"Emmett eats half the food himself, anyways. The rest of us need something to fill up our tummies," Jasper teased his friend.

"What can I say? I am a growing boy!" Emmett rubbed his stomach, as he was eyed the big plate of pasta that was placed right in front of him. He looked over at Esme, who nodded her head silently, motioning him to fill his plate. Emmett happily took the plate and took a huge portion of pasta and placed it on his plate.

"See what I mean?" Jasper looked at me. I couldn't help but giggle under my breath. I felt someone's foot kick my own.

"I'm sorry," Edward and I said at the same time, looking at each other. I blushed, reaching to grab my utensils, trying not to make any eye contact with anyone.

I could feel Alice looking at me, so I slowly peeked to my left, to look back at her. She was smirking at me, giving me the 'I-know-what-happened-and-we-are-so-going-to-talk-about-it' look.

"I'm so glad that you were able to stay over, Bella, I'm glad we're becoming much better friends," Alice said, as she took a bite out of her buttered crescent roll.

"Well, thank you for inviting me. I'm also glad were becoming much better friends as well. You all are very fun to hang out with…" I trailed my words, taking another quick glance over at Edward. Thankfully, his eyes were on his plate, as he silently ate.

Everyone had noticed that I had looked over at him, as they looked from me, back to him, then back to me. I think they all knew that something had happened - or well, almost happened - between us. This was becoming to get embarrassing.

"We should all go out, the six of us!" Rosalie said, changing the subject. I was going to have to thank her for that later.

"Yeah, maybe to the movies or to dinner, or something." Emmett said, as he pushed a huge forkful of pasta into his mouth. He got sauce all over his mouth, as he chewed and swallowed the huge chunk of food.

"Emmett, honey, your food isn't going anywhere. Please, take your time," Esme said, giggling to herself.

"I'm sorry, mom, but you just make such good pasta. I can't help but stuff my mouth." He said, as he continued eating.

"Your mother is amazing." Carlisle interrupted, smiling over at Esme, who blushed.

"Oh, thank you honey."

"Welcome, love."

"Wow, Carlisle knows his way with the ladies!" Jasper joked around. Everyone began to laugh, even Carlisle himself.

"He was," Esme said, "He was the hunk of the high school. Of course, I was the luckiest girl, because from the moment we left, we were inseparable. From that point, even until now, I still feel like the luckiest woman ever."

"Awe!" Alice, Rosalie, and I sung together. That was just so cute - high school sweethearts, together forever. I wanted that - I want to have someone, who other than my boyfriend, or husband, or lover, would be my friend. Someone I could talk to, someone who I could lean on, whenever needed. Was that what Edward would be?

We continued finishing our dinner, exchanging some more small talk, or chatting about how our day went.

"And then, Bella tried on this dress, and you should have seen her, mom! She looked so pretty! Of course, she tried to stop me from getting it for her, but how could I not? It was like it was made for her! So of course, I bought it for her!" Alice told Esme. I don't think I could have gotten any more redder than I was at that moment. Sure, it was okay to talk about shopping, but not about shopping, that included me.

"Really? That's very nice of you, Alice dear. You should show me that dress of yours, Bella," She smiled over at me.

"Sure, I'd love to," I smiled back at her.

"Oh my god, I just had an awesome idea, why don't we put on a fashion show?" Rosalie said, clapping her hands together. Alice squealed herself, giving Rosalie a high-five.

"Rose, that's a great idea! Oh my god, we could wear like, those new dresses we bought and show everyone!" She explained.

"That would be so nice!" Esme said, happiness filling the room. Great - now I couldn't get my way out of this. I don't like modeling at all, let alone putting on clothes that showed off more skin than needed. I didn't like low-cut clothes, I was usually always very comfortable in a simple tee-shirt and jeans.

I took the last bite of my salad, my stomach now filled, and happy. I smiled over at Esme, "That was delicious, Esme, absolutely delicious. I don't think anything I have ever cooked would reach your level."

She laughed, getting up and walking over to me, hugging me tightly. "Oh, Bella, thank you very much. You should help me cook, sometime, if you would like too. Then we can see who is the better cook." She winked at me.

"That would be great, actually," I winked back at her, everyone giggling to themselves.

"I'm going to go outside for a second, I need to get some air," I said, getting up from my chair. On my way out, I took my plate into the kitchen, and set it down next to the sink. Esme had told me that she was just going to put all the plates into the dish washer. Wow, did the Cullen's have an amazing kitchen - it was just so beautiful. The countertops were a dark shade, like coal, made of marble. It matched the golden color of the wood.

I walked to the front door, opening and closing it behind me. I walked over to the steps, sitting down on the first one. The sun had already set, the stars beginning to sparkle, one by one. The moon was in the crescent phase, the moonlight shining down and illuminating the tops of all the trees. It was a peaceful night - not too cold, but just right. I leaned my head against the railing, searching the skies for smaller, more faint stars.

I heard the door open and close behind me, but I didn't turn around to see who it was. I just kept staring out into the sky, the world unknown drawing in my attention.

"It's a beautiful night," The beautiful voice whispered to me gently. I turned around, finding Edward standing behind me, his arms crossed at his chest, his emerald eyes staring back at my chocolate ones.

"I agree," I said, breaking our eye contact. I quickly spun around, hoping that my heart would slow down its' pace. I cracked my knuckles, trying to distract me from the god-alike boy who was standing behind me.

"Bella…" Edward started, as he walked over to the first step, and sat down right next to me. I widened my eyes, not able to shift from my spot on the step. I looked over at him, my cheeks burning from the blush that had crept up on my cheeks. This would probably be a good time to apologize to him - to apologize for all the hate that was between us for the past few years.

"I'm sorry," The both of us said, at the same time. After hearing both of us apologizing, we both looked at each other funnily.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked him, as he intertwined his fingers together.

"Just, everything that has been going on between us lately…for the past few years, since you've been back from Phoenix. We used to be friends, back in good old elementary school, but then…everything changed. I don't think I really had a right to hate you, or well, dislike you. It's not like anything really happened, right?" I stayed silent the whole time he was giving me his explanation.

"Well, actually, you did." I whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You changed, Edward…when I came back, it was as if, you had become a completely different person. Sure, I had missed the few years that started the whole, puberty stage, but I could tell that you were different. More of a player…" I dragged on the last word. I didn't want to tell him, but it was true - when I had come back, all the girls were all over him, and he didn't stop them.

"Oh…" He said, hanging his head. He looked at me, looking as if he were about to say something, "Bella…"

The front door opened quickly, Alice's head popping out. "Bella, guess what, you're sleeping over!" She giggled.

"I am? Alright…I should call Charlie, though, just to make sure it's okay with him…"

"Oh, no need. I already called him before dinner." She smiled at me.

"What?"

"Let's just say, I had a…vision, or something, knowing that you were going to stay over for the night, so I called Charlie myself. We have everything for you, and you can fit into something I have, I have a huge closet."

"She does," Edward interrupted.

"Oh…okay, if you say so…" I told them.

"Do you want to take a shower, too?" Alice kept on going, "We have so many extra towels for you to use, so you have nothing to worry about. You can use the bathroom next to Edward's room, since Rosalie is using mine."

"Alright, that sounds fine, thanks," I got up from my seat next to Edward, "I'll talk to you later…" I told him, following Alice into the house and upstairs. She showed me where the bathroom was, and gave a towel-robe, and giving me all the necessary things I would need for my shower.

I stripped down quickly, turning on the hot water and stepping into the big shower. I quickly used the shampoo and conditioner that were put on the side of the tub, the fresh scent filling up the whole bathroom. After that, I used the loofah that Alice had given me to rub the body wash all over me. Thinking about what Edward was going to say, I put the robe on, shutting the water off. I took a couple of q-tips out of the jar on the side of the counter, cleaning my ears quickly. I heard a soft noise playing from the other side of the door - it was the door that led to Edward's room. I leaned against the door slightly, putting my ear against it to listen to what he was doing.

He was playing the guitar, and singing a song. I could barely hear it clearly, but I understood what the words were.

"_I, never thought that I,_

_Had anymore to give,_

_Pushing me so far, here I am,_

_Without you,_

_Drink, to all that we have lost,_

_Mistakes that we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But love remains the same…"_

I didn't realize how much weight I was pushing against the door, but I suddenly slipped, causing the door to open.

Edward looked over at me, a smirk on his face. I blushed, looking down at myself.

"I'm so sorry about that," I started, "I didn't mean for that to happen, but I just wanted to say, that that was really good. You play guitar? I didn't know that! You're really good at it! I told you that before, didn't I?"

Alice came into the room, pulling me alongside her. Once we reached her room, she let go of me. "What were you doing? You were just blubbering on!"

"oh god," I put a hand up to my face, "I didn't mean to do that…"

"You and my brother really just need to get together…" She said, putting out a pair of silk pajamas for me to put on afterwards.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, don't act like you don't know, that I don't know. I know."

"huh? I'm confused."

"haha, just get your dress on, missy. We're gonna model!"

I groaned, was this really necessary? More embarrassment was NOT going to be needed.

**Voila! C'est le nouvelle chapitre! Haha(:**

**Okay, so I really hope you liked that chapter.**

**I would appreciate all your comments/suggestions for future chapters.**

**Oh, and please check out "Perfect Strangers" by twilight-is-lovee. It's great, you all will love it. Here is the summary : **Two lovers are in the middle of a divorce. Another two are in the middle of a painful situation. What will result when one member of each couple meet each other? BxE **sounds good, right? So yah, go r&r(:**

**And please, review!**

**Omg, if everyone who has this on story alert reviews, WE WILL REACH 1,000 REVIEWS! THAT'S OUR GOAL! HEHE(: that would be amazing, so can I please that everyone reviews? I WILL LOVE YOU ALL! AND UPDATE LIKE, THE NEXT DAY! Ahahah(:**

**lol or like, 850. or 900. thats fine too haha**

**So yah, please, with all my heart, review(:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	13. Important

**why i havent updated yet:**

**hey everyone.**

**you dont know how sorry i am that this isn't an update, im trying to work on it, but the past few weeks have been a bit eventful.**

**My grandfather died on December 19th, and his funeral was the day after Christmas, so i wasnt really in the mood to write anything.**

**and plus, i was in LA with my mom (she lives there, but i live in massachusetts with my dad) so i was spending all the time i had with her.**

**and honestly, i just want to make this chapter good. i dont want it to be rushed and have too many typos (even though thats my own fault c(: )**

**but anyways, i just want you all to know, that the document is on my computer, and that i am going to try to write it and finish it soon.**

**i hope you all understand, i know you all want me to update, i do as well, but some things just arent letting me have the time and concentration to update right now.**

**maybe in a week or something? im not promising everything.**

**i hope you all understand me, as readers, and as fellow writers.**

**but HEY : Id like to know what y'all got for christmas!! haha so go ahead and leave it in a review, we can talk about it and stuff haha! only if you want.**

**hope your holidays were good, and hope 2009 will be a good year (:**

**love, TwilightSagaLover543, or also known as Ani (:**


	14. You Are So Beautiful To Me

**Oh my goodness gracious! I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like, 2 months! You guys have no idea how bad I feel!**

**I just had midterms, and oh good golly gosh I think I might have failed them all. Bleh. and you guys wanna know how many updates I still have to read cause I haven't had any time?**

**140!!!**

**I KNOW! Haha! I haven't really had that much time to read since school started like, 4 weeks ago.**

**BUT GOOD NEWS! I have a boyfriend and I love him so much, and its funny cause…he's like my pen pal! We talked for an hour on the phone last night, I love ya Ben! (:**

**Hehe, well anyways. I am just going to say one more thing :**

**Last chapter really didn't have too much significance. It just showed how Bella was becoming much more closer to the Cullen's.**

**The dress from last/this chapter is going to be at the BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE. Please check it out, if you would like a picture of it (:**

**Just to let you know, I am going to try to make this chapter super long! I don't think it will be an "in between" chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight…she own's it…gah, life is NOT fair, haha!(:**

I couldn't believe I was going to have to model this dress for everyone. I didn't even want it! First off, the dress store was stocked with all the top couture designer dresses you could think of - basically, a store for rich people. Of course, Alice had dragged me into the store. I tried to walk towards the Forever 21 that was beside it, but she had quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me here. My eyes had widened as I looked at the huge selection of designer dresses, tons of different shapes and colors. Some had beautiful jewels sewed onto the tops of the dresses, and some had shimmer and sparkle all over them.

We had spent the whole afternoon there, Alice giving me ten or fifteen dresses to try on at once. I didn't want to wear them though, because I knew I wouldn't look good in any of them. Of course, Alice got her way, and got me into all of them. Most of them weren't too bad, but we found one perfect one.

She bought me this gorgeous midnight blue dress, that went past my feet and was extremely lovely, and flowed in the wind. It was a Laundry by Shelli Segal original, and had a strapless sweetheart top, looking nice and fitted, as it created a classic silhouette. It was loose flowing gown, and made me feel elegant and beautiful all at the same time. I looked at myself in the mirror, and couldn't believe that the girl who was staring right back at me…was myself.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" Alice squealed, as she zipped up the back of the dress. I was still looking at myself, in shock that something as simple as a dress could change the way I looked at myself.

"Thanks Alice, I'm finally beginning to agree with you." I replied back.

"What do you mean?"

"For once, I think…I'm pretty." I blushed.

"Well, good! You should have known that all along, Bella. You are such a beautiful person, inside and out. Don't ever let anyone tell you you aren't, because they don't know what they're talking about." I turned around, giving Alice a tight hug.

"Thank you, Alice. You really are my best friend." I smiled at her, her eyes beginning to form tears.

"You're my best friend as well, Isabella. Now, we need to go show Esme this dress!" She urged me on outside of the room. Esme was sitting with Carlisle and the boys in the living room. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all playing Mario Kart on the Wii, each of them hoping to win. Rosalie walked with us, as we slowly descended down the stairs towards the living room.

Esme stopped me as we were half way down the stairs. "Oh my god! Bella you look so magnificent in that dress!" She got up from her seat next to Carlisle and rushed up the stairs, meeting us at our spot.

She hugged me close, as she held onto my hands, letting me do a small spin on the step I was standing on.

"Alice, did you pick this out?" Esme asked.

"Of course I did, mom!" She giggled.

"It's absolutely amazing!"

"I have to agree with my wife," Carlisle said, looking at us from the bottom of the stairs, "It matches great with your skin tone Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I blushed softly. I was never really used to getting so many compliments.

"Look at Bella, girl you look sexy!" Emmett said, acting all silly. He put his hand on his hip, shifting all his weight to one foot. Laughing at himself, he gave me two thumbs up, and walked towards the kitchen to get himself some snacks. That boy was like a human garbage disposal…I know it.

"Jazzy!" Alice yelled towards the living room. Jasper stuck his head out, holding onto the wall, "What do you think?"

She pointed at me. He smiled at me nicely. "Bella, you do look great in that dress. It makes you look mature and elegant. Not that you weren't mature before, but you know what I mean."

I giggled softly under my breath, "Haha yes, I know what you mean. Thank you very much, Jasper."

"What is everyone talking about?" Edward's voice echoed through the hall.

**_Edward's POV_**

What was going on? One minute Emmett, Jasper and I were playing on the Mario Kart Wii - which I was winning, by the way - and next thing I know, my two best friends got up and left. Well, Emmett went to go get some food, but Jasper was looking towards the staircase and talking to the girls and our parents. I paused the game and got up to go see what all this talk was about.

"What is everyone talking about?" I asked, before I turned the corner and faced my family and friends.

I looked over and saw…the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And it was Bella! My heart began to melt and the sight in front of me. It was as if a blind man was seeing for the first time, the moment you look at your new born son, when you see your bride-to-be walking down the aisle towards the alter. Of course, I had never experienced those things, but this filled me up with so much love and joy that I couldn't even express it in words.

A smile spread across my face, as I kept on staring at Bella. I thought to myself, did I really love Isabella Swan? It wasn't impossible. I knew I had feelings for her already, but how strong were they? Very strong, I thought, I would be hurt to have her taken away, out of my life. But the thing is…she was never fully in my life. When we were emailing and instant messaging each other, we never really knew who the other person was, until we both figured it out.

"Edward?" Emmett snapped me back into reality. Everyone, including Bella, were staring at me.

"Bella…there are no words to describe how beautiful you look right now. You look…divine." I told her, each and every word coming out of my mouth the truth. Her face began to turn into a deeper shade of red.

"Thank you, Edward. You don't really mean it though…"

"But I do!" I quickly answered back, "I mean every word, you look like an elegant, intelligent, wonderful, beautiful woman right now."

"Aww…." Esme and Rosalie said in unison.

"Bella, come on! We need to get you out of this dress, we don't want there to be any wrinkles in it," Alice said, grabbing onto Bella's hand and slowly moving back up the stairs towards her bedroom.

I didn't want her to go though. I wanted to spend more time with her, my heart ached to feel her hand in mine, her body in my arms, her lips on my own. I quickly dashed up the stairs, grabbing onto Bella's free arm. Her and Alice both turned around, facing me.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice sounding a whisper.

"I was wondering…" my nerves were beginning to come out, "if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes - it felt like I was connecting with her soul. There was no one else in the room, other than Bella and I.

"Umm…okay," Bella smiled, her face turning red once more. I let go of her hand, her arm sliding through my hand as Alice and her made their way up the stairs.

I turned around, facing everyone. They all had big smiles on their faces. I pretended like I didn't see them, and jumped to the bottom of the stairs. I looked over my shoulder towards them.

"Anyone for more Mario Kart Wii?"

**_Bella's POV_**

The whole night, while Alice and Rosalie were either doing my nails, or straightening my hair, talking girl talk, or watching movies, my mind was wandering in another direction. I couldn't believe that Edward had asked me out. Yes, the Edward Cullen. Haha, I laughed at myself as I thought of how different we were towards each other, unlike a few months before when we hated one another. When he had told me how beautiful I looked in my dress, I didn't know what to say. It was the most…sweetest thing Edward had ever told me. Once I had finally gone over the words that he had said…I couldn't stop smiling, my heart was feeling as though it was…complete, in a way. I wish Edward and I could be more than friends…

What were my feelings towards Edward? I asked myself. I couldn't really explain. I knew that I liked him, to say the least. But did I love him? No, I don't think I did…wouldn't it be too fast to fall in love with him? Though we have been talking to each other for the past couple months, I didn't know that it was him until recently.

Maybe I was just in denial of my feelings…because it's finally dawned on me - I don't care if people think that I've fallen in love too fast, because I can't change the way I feel. And the honest truth is, that I don't want too. The truth is that I love Ed-

"Earth to Bella," Rose waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my own world and looked at my two best friends.

"Yes?" I asked. I was tired, and it was evident in my voice.

"We're all going to head off to bed. It's midnight, and sadly, we have to get up early in the morning for school." Ew, I just remembered that today was a Monday Night, well now, Tuesday Morning.

"Bella, you can share my bed!" Alice giggled. As if there wasn't any room, her king sized bed could probably fit three or four people in it alone. She handed me a pair of pajamas to change into, as I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

Once I was ready for bed, I slid into the bed, on the other side of Alice. She was already ready for bed, with her eye mask on, ready for her beauty sleep.

"Goodnight Bella!" She said, lifting the mask from her eyes, and winking at me, "We'll come back here after school and get you all nice and pretty for your date with Edward tonight!"

"Okay, goodnight, Alice," I said, pulling the covers up to my neck.

"Too bad Edward saw you in that dress, you could've worn that on the date tomorrow!" She sighed.

"Alice, it's fine, I can wear it again. Like you heard, he said I looked beautiful in it and he seemed to love it."

"True, I guess it will work." And with that being said, we both drifted into a deep slumber.

Sadly I had a dreamless night that night, but I was thinking about what would happen with Edward on the date the whole time. Would we talk about getting to know one another? Where would we go? What would we do?

The alarm clock began to go off. I groaned as I stayed in the comfortable position I was in the bed. It was one of the softest mattresses I had ever slept on. I looked over to the other side of the bed, and noticed that Alice was already awake and gone. I lifted myself up and out of the covers, rubbing my eyes slowly, trying to open them.

"Bella!" I heard Alice say as she skipped over to me, hugging me, "Good Morning sleepyhead!"

"Alice, shut that annoying alarm off, will you?" I asked her. She reached over to her bedside table and clicked the 'snooze' button. Thank you lord.

"Come on, Bella, it's already six o'clock! Why are you taking forever to get up?!"

My eyes opened wide now. "Alice…it's only six?? Why did you wake me up this early? We have to leave for school at like, seven forty. There's no need for you to wake up earlier than this."

Alice walked over to me and put her hand over my mouth, to shut me up. "Bella, you need to go take a shower! We don't have much time to fix you up. Now go, you know where the bathroom is. I will lay out an outfit for you. You're a size 2 in jeans, right?"

I nodded to her silently.

"Thought so. Now go. When you come out, we'll quickly dry and straighten your hair, and then put a tiny dab of makeup on, and then you'll be ready for school!"

"Um, Alice? What about breakfast?" She turned to me quickly, looking pensive.

"Hmm…would you want a cereal bar?" She asked.

"Sure, anything to keep me good until lunch." I held a hand over my stomach.

"Be right back," Alice dashed out of the room, and in about thirty seconds, came back with two cereal bars in her hand. She handed both to me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I already ate one when I woke up."

"And when was that?"

"Five thirty."

I didn't answer her back. All I did was get up off the bed, and walk over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I quickly stripped off the pajamas, folding them neatly and putting them on the counter, so I could throw them in the hamper later. I turned on the water, making sure it was nice and hot, before stepping in.

The water poured out of the shower head, slowly massaging my muscles as it hit my back and ran down my legs. I grabbed the shampoo that was on the shower rack, and it just so happened to smell like strawberry - my favorite.

I quickly lathered and rinsed, and did the same with conditioner, using a comb to make sure there were no tangles in my hair. Once I had also used some body wash, I shut the water off, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body. I used some q-tips to wipe my ears, and quickly fixed my eyebrows.

I walked out of the room, and saw that Alice had set up an outfit for me: a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a gray wool sweater, a white tank top, gray leg warmers, and a pair of black Uggs. All in all, it was a really cute outfit, and I think I could pull it off.

After I changed, Alice came back into the room and sat me down at her vanity table. She blow dried my hair, and straightened it with her expensive, hot straightening iron. Before she was done with my hair though, she put in some product, just so it wouldn't frizz up, or become wavy.

Next was makeup. She took some black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow, and quickly put it all on me. I just sat back and didn't ask questions, Alice worked just as though she was a professional at this.

"Ready to see yourself, Bella?" She asked. I nodded. I turned in the chair and looked in the mirror. The girl in the mirror…was hot! She looked confident, cute, and classy, all at the same time.

"Bella, you look hot!" Rosalie smiled, "Come on girls, we need to get going." I scrunched my eyebrows together, looking back at the clock. 7:39. Wow, where did all that time go?

Everyone was downstairs, the guys talking to each other about the basketball game they were thinking about having the next day. As the three of us walked down the stairs, they stopped their conversation and looked up at us.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Edward said, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I whispered to him, smiling up at him, getting lost in his deep emerald eyes. I could stare into them all day long. They were mesmerizing.

"Let's go guys," Jasper said, "Who's taking which car?"

"Bella and I will go with mine," Edward said, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me towards his Volvo. Edward was beginning to act a bit differently towards me, but in a good way. He was more sweet, and gentle.

Once we got in, we both put on our seatbelts, Edward starting the car up. The rest of them went in Emmett's Jeep today. We waited for them to get settled in.

"Are you going to go first, or is Emmett?" I asked Edward. He just looked at me and flashed his signature smirk.

"I always go first. I love driving fast. Hold on," And with that, he pressed on the pedal and we zoomed off in the car. I was looking at the speedometer, and I noticed that it had already reached 55 mph.

"Edward, isn't this all a bit too fast?" I looked over at him. He had one hand on the wheel, the other holding onto the headrest of the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm a safe driver, nothing will happen."

I closed my eyes, hoping to get a couple more minutes of shut eye before we had to go to school. Next thing I knew, we stopped moving.

"Bella, we're here." Edward said, shaking me.

I stretched in my seat, unbuckling my seatbelt, and grabbing my bag (Alice made me take a bag, instead of a backpack). I closed the door behind me, the locks activating once Edward pushed the button on his key.

"So, I'll just see you in English, right?"

"Right, we'll see you later, Bella." He said, walking away. After a few steps, he turned around once again, facing me, "Oh, and I can't wait for tonight."

The entire day was a blur. The teachers talked, giving us lectures, either about the war happening during World War I, or the process of DNA replication. Each class was just another factor that was making the day seem much longer than it actually was. Lunch was a relaxing break though.

"So you and Edward Cullen…are going on a date?!" Angela squealed, holding onto Ben tightly.

"Angela, no need to cut the blood flow in my arm." He said, rubbing his arm gently.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, "But Bella! Oh my goodness! That's exciting, right?"

"It is, I'm nervous as to what will happen."

"Oh, don't worry, everything will be fine!"

We smiled at each other as we enjoyed our lunches. The bell rang, signaling us to get back to class. Once we got to the classroom, we saw that we had a substitute again, and it was Mr. O'Connor. He was an awesome sub, because he was really carefree and didn't care if we just talk the whole time, and what not.

I spent the period talking to Angela about what happened last night, with going to the mall, dinner at the Cullen's house, the whole dress scene, and Edward asking me out.

"Aww, Bella that was so sweet of him!" She said, smiling at me.

"I know, I really do like him, Ang. He's…amazing. These past few months that I've got to know him, I mean, my whole views on him have changed. I really hope something good happens tonight." We both glanced over to where Edward was sitting.

He was talking to Mike and Tyler, but he quickly looked back at us, winked at me, and went back into his conversation with the guys. We both giggled and kept on talking about what we thought would happen tonight.

After school, the six of us went back to the Cullen's house. Alice and Rosalie wanted to get me ready for my date. They made me take another shower, but this time, I got to stay in a robe, while I ate a small snack, before they could perform their magical skills on me.

Carlisle and Esme had invited Charlie over for dinner, so he would get to see me before Edward and I left for our date.

"Are you excited, Bella?" Rosalie asked, as she started putting curlers in my hair.

"Of course I am, I'm looking forward to tonight. But I am a little nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Alice came into the conversation.

"I don't know, I just…I hope nothing goes wrong tonight."

Alice wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tight. "Don't worry, I know nothing will go wrong tonight." She kissed my cheek, and let Rosalie finish curling my hair.

Once everything was done and ready, she slowly took the curlers out of my hair. My hair was so curly! If we pulled on a strand, it was bounce back up. Rose put her hand over my eyes, and sprayed some hairspray, just to make sure the curls would stay in.

"Do you want to get into your dress now? Or wait for makeup?" Alice asked me.

"Just finish my makeup, that way I can just put the dress on and be all ready to go."

Alice was going to work on my makeup, and just added some midnight blue eye shadow to my eyes, so they would watch my dress. My eyes looked smoky, and sexy at the same time. After Alice was done with her amazing work, I hugged her, along with Rosalie, and thanked them both for all their hard work.

"Bella, no need to thank us, Edward is finally going out of a date with a girl he actually likes." Rosalie said, "Now go put that dress on missy, and don't forget, you're going to weird heels, and you'll like it!" I groaned.

I stripped off my clothes, and slid on the dress. I waited for Alice to come over and zip it up. Once it was fitted on, she handed me a box with the deathtraps, I mean the heels, that I was supposed to wear with them. They were black elegant heels, with a strap across the toes, and a strap around the ankle. Behind the ankle strap there was a silk bowtie. They were about 3 inches tall, so they weren't as bad as some other heels I had seen at the stores.

Taking a few steps towards the door, I spun back around, facing the girls. "So…what do you think?"

They both hugged each other, smiling at me. "Bella you are gorgeous! Edward will love you!"

I blushed, as the girls went before me out the door, so they could introduce me. I didn't think that was necessary, but they wanted to do that.

"Everyone ready? Here comes Bella!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison. I made my way out of the door and walked over to the top of the stairs. It was six thirty at this time. I looked down to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle all downstairs, looking at me.

As I made my way down the stairs, I was only focusing on Edward. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes, his smile stretched from one side of his face to the other. He seemed so happy and full of life. Once I reached down the stairs - surprisingly without tripping - I took a hold of Edward's hand.

"Bella…you look, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing. I cant even…you're look wonderful." Edward said, kissing my hand. I blushed a deep red.

"Thank you, Edward." I thanked him. I walked over to Charlie and hugged him. "Sorry I haven't been around the last couple days, dad."

"It's fine, honey," he said, kissing my cheek, "Edward's going to drop you off after your date at home, anyways. So I get my girl back."

I giggled, "Haha, yes you do!"

"Plus, Edward and I had a little chat before this, so everything is all set." Charlie winked at Edward, who winked back at him.

"Haha, alright, ready to go Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, let's go!" I said, taking Edward's arm and walking out the door towards the Volvo.

"Have fun! Can't wait for details tomorrow!" Alice said, as she slowly closed the door behind us.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked me one final time.

"Of course."

**Did you guys like it??? Haha cliffyyyyy!**

**Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys…you know me better than that…**

Edward and I walked over to the garage. I was heading towards the Volvo, but Edward held me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We aren't taking the Volvo tonight." He said, as the garage door lifted open. I looked inside, and saw that we were taking his Ashton Martin. It was so clean and amazing, and it must have been super fast. I could tell why Edward liked it so much.

"Wow, Edward…this is amazing," I told him, as he opened the door for me. I slid in, Edward closing the door for me. He ran to the other side of the car, getting into the passenger seat.

"Thank you, ready for our wonderful night?"

I smiled at him, and replied once again. "Of course."

**Hehe now THAT'S the end of the chapter(:**

**Of course, ya'll know how much I love my cliffys! They are amazing!**

**Oh, before I forget to say anything, the song in the last chapter was "Love Remains the Same" By Gavin Rossdale.**

**Oh, and can I thank you all for getting me more than 1000 reviews? Haha I love you!(:**

**So…yeah. Just review, I guess…tell me what you think. I worked hard on this chapter, and I was like "I HAVE TO FINISH TODAY!" since it was a snow day!**

**Hehe, I'll try to get next chapter "The Date" up soon! (:**

**Love, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	15. The Date

**Hey everyone, TwilightSagaLover543 here. Ugh, I feel so lazy! I just haven't had the time, or the ability, to read any fanfics, or even get started on the new chapter of this.**

**I feel really bad whenever I get a review and they're like "update soon" because…I don't know, I really wish I could update everyday for you guys, but I'm just too lazy.**

**So please excuse my stupid…un-updating-ness. Haha(: **

**And I have been trying to catch up on my updates.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**And thanks to everyone who's given me constructive criticism. Just a couple things about that:**

**1) I'm glad you have suggestions for my stories, but to let you all know I don't use them all.**

**2) If you think this story is going by too fast, well I'm sorry to hear you think that. This is my vision of the story and I'm sorry if you think that its too fast.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter you've been waiting for, the date.**

**Hope you enjoy, please I really hope you do):**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns.**

After starting the car and driving out of the Cullen's driveway, I was a bit taken back by the speed that Edward chose to drive at. It was much higher than the speed limit - I kept on eyeing the speedometer. Edward could sense my unease, but every time he turned to look at me, he gently took my hand into his and placed a soft kiss on my palm, causing me to blush and look away.

I wasn't sure where we were going, and Edward certainly wasn't going to tell me. "Edward, please tell me where we're going."

Edward just chuckled to himself, his eyes looking at me the entire time, and not at the road in front of us.

"Silly Bella. If I told you where we were going, then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He said, once again taking my hand in his. My hand began to feel a bit clammy, so I tried to escape his grip to rub the side of my dress, but as I tried to pull away, his grip became tighter. It was as if he didn't want to let me go.

"Bella, may I ask you a question?" Edward said, breaking the comfortable silence. He turned off the classical music that had been playing softly as we continued on our drive. I had found out that we had both been a fan of classical music.

"Yes, of course Edward, you may." I turned my head as I began to gaze into those deep emerald eyes of his. For a second there I zoned out, going into my own world, picturing nothing but the vast ocean. The warm summer breeze passing against my body, the sand tickling the sides of my feet; and everywhere was quiet. No city lights, no car sounds, just a lovely private beach. I felt two arms wrap around me, alerting me that I wasn't alone, but I was never alone. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me, slowly bending down and kissing my lips. But then I remembered that that wasn't reality…it was just a figment of my imagination, and it would never become true.

I blinked a few times to make sure I was paying attention to Edward now. I gave him a small smile, telling him that I was listening.

"Why did we change? I mean, we used to be friends, but what happened?"

I sighed, of course I didn't want to talk about this, but I knew someday we would have to. "I don't really know, Edward. We were friends in elementary school, but of course I left…even if that was for a very short period of time. Once I came back, of course it was the time when everything changed. You had a new set of friends, but…something about you was different. I'm not sure, it was the way you acted. I tried talking to you a few times, but you would always blow me and our friends off to go hang out with the popular crowd. I think that way we separated and became bitter towards each other. I wish it hadn't happened though. It really was a bit stupid. But…I'm glad we have been much better friends now."

"I agree," he said, while slowing down the car. It seems like we were arriving to our destination. I didn't recognize where we were, but it must be far away from Forks, because looking at the clock now, it had been a whole forty-five minutes since we had left the Cullen's house. With Edward's ridiculously fast driving, who knows where we are.

We pulled into the parking lot of a prestigious looking building, which was crème colored and looked absolutely beautiful. There were big open windows, and there were also chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, the crystals illuminating the light that hit them. There was a sign on the front of the building, "Le Chateau" written in big cursive letters. I wondered where this was, but I knew this was where we were having dinner. Edward drove over to the valet area of the parking lot. There was a deep red colored carpet leading from the drop off zone into the restaurant. Edward jumped out of the car, and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for me. I grabbed the side of my dress, making sure I wouldn't trip on it.

Just as I took Edward's hand, I stepped out of the car, but my foot got caught on the car door, which caused me to trip and fall into his arms. He just looked down at me and smiled. I blushed, helping myself up and fixing my dress.

"Haha, oh Bella…you haven't changed one bit. You're still the clumsy little girl I used to always share my animal crackers with."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Edward, you had saved me so many trips to the hospital, and you shared tons of crackers with me. How could I ever repay you?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"You don't have to repay me. I just did all those things because you were my buddy, my best friend."

My heart began to feel all fuzzy. Did he have to be so sweet? It was cheesy sometimes, yeah, but I think it was cute.

Edward took my arm in his, as we both walked up the red carpet and towards the big golden doors. They looked extremely thick and heavy, but Edward grabbed the handle with one hand and quickly opened the door.

"Get in before you get cold." He chuckled.

We walked over to the hostess standing behind the mahogany desk, writing down some notes on her paper. As we approached her, she looked up at us, with a smile on her face. She was really pretty, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Once she saw Edward, for a second I thought she was going to pounce on him. But maybe I was wrong.

"Hello, and welcome to The Chateau. My name is Samantha. Do you have reservations here?"

Oh, no. I didn't know that this was such a high society restaurant. Did we have reservations? I glanced over at Edward.

"Yes, I made reservations already. It is under Cullen, party of 2." He looked at the list where there was a full page filled with tons of different names. He found his name, and pointed it out to Samantha. She nodded silently, taking two big menus and leading us into the dining area. It was a wide open area, with tons of tables scattered across the sides of the restaurant. In the middle, there was an orchestra playing soft classical music, and a dance floor was assembled in the middle. It was like a royal dining hall or something.

Edward slid the chair back for me, and then went and sat down himself. Samantha handed us each a menu, smiled and then left. She told us our waiter would be coming over soon.

"Wow, Edward…can you afford all this?!" I asked him the second our hostess had left.

"Don't you worry about anything, Isabella Swan. I just want to enjoy my nice night with you. Please, just enjoy yourself for me."

"You don't know how much I appreciate all this, Edward. It's so amazing, thank you so much for bringing me here."

He chuckled once again. "Haha, we haven't even been here for more than five minutes, why are you thanking me now?"

"Well, regardless, I just wanna make sure you know how I feel." I smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me." He said, looking back at the menu.

We talked about what choices we had, if we were going to get an appetizer or not, and whether I should get the steak or the lobster. This restaurant was top of the line - no chicken fingers and French fries. I had never been to a place like this before. My family had never been extremely rich, and we always liked to stay in and have family dinners. This was a world that I didn't belong to.

Our waiter, Jerome, came over and quickly wrote down our orders on a piece of paper, and went into the other room to bring us both a glass of champagne - Edward's request. I had had a couple sips before, usually on New Year's, but I was never a drinker.

Edward insisted that we have two glasses though.

The soft melody of the orchestra echoed throughout the room. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and gently listened to the sound of the music. Suddenly, I heard Edward call my name.

"Bella, while we wait for our food, would you care to dance?" He said, holding out his hand. Though I wasn't a good dancer, I accepted anyways.

"Sure, Edward. But I hope you know what you're doing. I can't dance." I blushed.

We walked to the middle of the dance floor, couples gliding while staring into each other's eyes. I felt comfortable here, looking at everyone else.

Edward put on of his hands around my waist, while taking my own hand in his other. I placed my free hand on his shoulder, and looked down to make sure I wasn't stepping on my dress, I wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself.

"Edward…I don't really know how to do this."

He just looked down at me and smiled.

"Just follow me, I am going to be leading. It's like…a rhythm. One, two, three, like that," he demonstrated for me one time, "Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded my head slowly, I would try my hardest.

Slowly, Edward and I began to move to the music, he took a step forward, as I took a step back. I learned that this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Maybe because I was with someone who made me forget about my troubles - Edward had really become a huge part of my life in the past couple months.

"Wow, Edward, look, I'm doing it," I giggled.

He chuckled himself. "See? I told you you could. It's very easy once you understand the steps, and who is the leader."

"Yeah, thank you Edward. You're a wonderful teacher."

"Haha, no Bella, thank you. You've made my night absolutely wonderful."

Edward always did have a way with words. He knew what to say to make my heart melt and feel all hot and fuzzy.

"Bella…" he started.

"Yes?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I looked at him, confused as to why he was asking the question._ He just wants to impress you!_ my thoughts kept telling me in my head. Was Edward Cullen trying to impress me? _Yes, of course! Duh!_ oh, shut up.

"Edward, what kind of question is that?"

"Well, I just want to make sure that you're having fun…" his facial expression seemed to soften, his smile drooping a bit.

"Of course, Edward. This night has been amazing. It's a new experience for me as well, so thank you." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek, hoping to make him smile.

And I did. His cheeks also began to deepen into a light shade of red.

"Oh, is Edward Cullen blushing? Did I just make him blush?!" I began to tease him playfully while we were still twirling around the room. I felt so lithe on my feet.

"Haha, oh hush." He said, smiling down at me, and kissing me on the cheek just like I had done to him.

"But really, do you want to know why I brought you here? Why this place is so…special to me?" He asked me.

"Sure, of course I do." I replied.

He took a deep breath and stared right into my eyes. "This restaurant, it was where my father proposed to my mother. He had brought her here many years ago, where they ordered marvelous food and danced on this very same floor. This is where he got down on one knee and asked my mother to marry him, and it was in front of everyone else. From what my father told me, she said yes almost instantly, and the ring was big and shiny and beautiful. They have been happy ever since."

I felt my eyes begin to tear up. "Edward that is such a romantic story."

"Thanks," He said, "And well, that's why I wanted to bring you here. No, of course I'm not going to propose to you or anything. I just wanted our first date to be special, and this place is very special to me."

"You're very special to me." I brought up the courage and told him that.

He didn't say anything after that, he just looked deep into my eyes, as if he was searching for something hidden. After a few moments though, he looked down at my lips, then back at my eyes. He began to lower his head slowly, as I began to slowly get up on my tippy-toes to reach him better. We were mere centimeters away from each other, as I took a breath and closed my eyes.

That's when our lips met. It was as if fireworks began to play in the background. His lips fit perfectly with mine, as if connecting two puzzle pieces that fit into each other. He nose softly touched mine, his skin so soft as I held his face in my hands. His lips moved against mine, my body feeling completely out of this world. I felt as though all the hidden passion and attractive came out into this kiss, as our kissing became more passionate. But we remembered that we weren't alone, and we needed air, so we broke off.

"That was…" I started.

"Amazing." Edward said as he finished my sentence, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," I nodded.

"Will you be my-" He was cut off my a high-pitched girly voice.

"Eddie! Oh my god, it has been forever!"

Edward began to rub his face out of frustration. "Oh, no."

"What?" I asked, as I looked to the left. There was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed girl in a short dress and high heels walking over to us. "Who is she?"

"That's Tanya, my ex."

**Haha alrighty!**

**Sorry this wasn't long but it was MY LOVELY VISION. So I hope you liked it :D**

**I would really like everyone's opinion on the date, even if you hated. Or no…don't tell me if you hated it. Haha(:**

**So please review, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


	16. Dont You Want Me?

**Bonjourno and hola como estas my lovelies! (: haha wow..that was interesting. You're loveable writer here, twilightsagalover543!**

**UGH WHEN WILL SCHOOL BE OVER?!**

**In like two weeks.**

**So fersure, heres that new chapter, after like..3 months. Gay, I know, haha but don't hit me ): lol**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, OKAY?! I WISH I DID! GOD! -cries- haha **

**Bella's POV**

Of course our night had to get ruined, since we never did have one COMPLETELY nice moment together. I watched as Tanya, Edward's ex, came parading by everyone as if she was the queen of England. And the dress she wore…ugh it was pretty disgusting, and revealing as well! It was a beige skin tight strapless dress that barely covered her butt. She styled the outfit with black high heeled pumps and a black wristlet.

"Edward baby!" She squealed as she tried her best to run over to us.

Man, that girl couldn't run in heels. Though, that makes me a hypocrite for saying that - I can barely stand in heels.

"Tanya, first of all, I'm not your baby anymore, and second, what are you doing here?" You could hear the hesitation in Edward's voice. I was wondering what was going on through his head at this moment.

I wish I was like…a vampire or something with a special power like mind reading. **(remember, everyone is a human in this story).**

She just giggled and flirtingly slapped his arm. "What do you mean, what am I doing here. I'm eating dinner!"

"With who..?"

She turned around and waved to her parents who were sitting at one of the fancier booths in the back of the room. They waved back at her. Her mother looked extremely tan and like an older version of Tanya, while her father, had matching blue eyes.

"My parents, they miss you Edward darling, wont you come join us for dinner? Or some dessert? Please," She said.

"No, if you excuse me, I'm on a date," he said, as he began to turn around. Tanya's eyes began to squint, as her face twisted in angry.

"Date?! With who?!"

Edward grabbed onto my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. "This is Bella, and she is the most beautiful girl in the world." He kissed my forehead, I couldn't help but blush.

She looked at me, staring me down. It looked as though she was grossed out by what she saw. I looked down at myself. _I don't know, I think I look alright…don't I?_

"Hi, Bella." She said in a bitchy tone.

"It's nice to meet you." I was going to be the better person and act mature, I wasn't a little girl.

"Mhm," Tanya just shrugged and turned back to Edward, "So yeah, Edward, join us for dessert, please?"

"Tanya, why don't you understand, I'm here with Bella, not you."

Edward was getting extremely annoyed at this point. If it was possible , there would be steam coming out of his ears right now.

"Bella can leave, and then you can join us, so it'll totally work out!" She smiled and began to clap, proud of herself for coming up with that horrible plan.

"Oh my god, I'm sick of this, Tanya. Get it through your little brain that we are over. We are not dating anymore, and we never will be, ever again. You have to grow up and understand that you cant always get what you want."

Both mine and Tanya's jaw dropped. I mean, that was a bit harsh, I'm not gonna lie, but I was wondering how Tanya was feeling.

"Eddie! Don't be serious, I know you want me," She said. That's when she just threw herself onto Edward, and pressed her lips onto his, and tried to slip her tongue into his mouth. For a moment, I thought I saw Edward let her do that. There were a good five seconds where he didn't back off…_snap out of it Bella, you know he said he would never date her again, let alone kiss her. _That's when he quickly pushed her away from him, grabbed my hand, and led us away from the dance floor.

We stopped at our table, as Edward pulled out a wad of cash and placed it on the table. "That should be enough for the bill, let's go."

I didn't dare say anything, Edward was much too frustrated at this point. We got the valet to get our car for us, and quickly slipped in as he brought the car up.

Most of the car ride home was silent, but I didn't mind, my mind was too busy with confusing thoughts. I kept replaying that kiss in my mind, I swear I had seen Edward kiss her back. Not that I have much dating experience, but I know what it looks like when people kiss. You either kiss someone, or you don't. It's like, you don't react to a kiss. I hope it makes sense.

Even if it doesn't, its okay, cause I'm extremely confused, all my thoughts are messed up. I think he did kiss her; that just stung me on the inside, like a huge lightning bolt struck my body. I wanted to cry so badly, but I was going to keep the tears in. _You're just over analyzing everything, Bella, don't worry. _Maybe I need to ask him about it though, because that way, itll make me feel better about myself, you know?

I'm saying that because, sometimes I feel as though I'm not special enough. I think I'm just…plain jane. But many other people think otherwise, and its just really confusing for me. How am I special? How am I this amazing person everyone thinks I am? They call me smart; what? I'm a nerd! They call me nice; well I could never be a bitch to anyone, or mean for that matter. They call me beautiful; looking in the mirror, all I can see, is myself.

Plain. Old. Me.

But maybe those thoughts of myself needed to change. But I cant do it alone, I just need someone to be my guardian angel, to help me through the tunnel, to help me understand.

At this point, we were about five minutes away from the house, and I thought, well…its now or never.

"Edward…?" I asked softly, I was a bit afraid that he was still mad.

"Yes?" He responded in the same tone. I sighed, thank god he wasn't as angry as before.

"Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me while we were stopped at a red light. "Of course."

I took a deep breath and just let it out. "Were you kissing Tanya back before you decided to push her away?"

He looked at me with a confused, yet disbelieving look. For a second, it was like he was looking at a stranger. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him, maybe it was wrong that I did. My heart was beating a million beats a minute, of course that's an exaggeration, but you understand.

"What kind of question is that, Bella? Are you seriously asking me that?"

"It was just a question! Why are you so defensive about it, Edward?" It was like I stabbed him in the heart.

"Why would I kiss her, Bella?" He asked me, staring at the road. He wouldn't even look at me for one moment.

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that it took you a few seconds to push her away when she kissed you. It seemed as though you were enjoying it, but then you pushed her off."

"I can't believe you're asking me this. Bella, Tanya and I are over, we have been for quite some time now, why would I kiss her?"

"I already told you I don't know. How long ago did you date?"

He was silent.

"Edward..?"

"Listen," He was in a really mad mood, "We dated a year ago, and she broke up with me to date some other guy, and I did love her, but I guess I wasn't enough for her, but I've moved on."

"Sorry…" I said, trying extremely hard to keep the tears back.

"No Bella, I'm the sorry one. I'm sorry I kissed her back, but I was just in too much of a shock as well to push her away faster. I'm sorry."

I gasped, he just admitted it, he DID kiss her back. That's when I couldn't hold the tears in any longer, they just began to spill down my face.

"What, why are you crying Bella?" He seemed concerned, but I was too hurt to believe it.

He pulled into my driveway, turning off the car and looking at me, but I couldn't even look into his eyes, let alone in his direction.

"Edward…if you want to be with her, go right ahead. It sure seems like you haven't fully gotten over her, and I understand that. I told you I wasn't special. You and Tanya would look much better together anyways, and now you can kiss her all you want."

Okay, I admit, that I was totally over exaggerating everything, but my emotions were a wreck, and I just couldn't handle it right now, and my head and heart were both telling me different messages, and what I said was a concoction of a million things all mixed into one.

"Bella, please, I don't want her, you're the girl for me. I know you must be confused, and I'm telling you I'm sorry, I really am. You know, I know I used to act like a player…but you've changed me Bella, I'm not like the guy I was before. And don't you ever think you aren't special, baby, because you are, and I love you very much. Before…I was just angry, and I let the emotions get the better of me. And I'm really sorry for kissing her, I didn't mean to , you have to believe me. Please Bella I don't want to loose you, you're an amazing girl and I don't know what I'd do without you."

My heart was telling me to forgive him and kiss him and never let him go, but my head was telling me to just get out of the car. I wanted to listen to my heart , but it was as if my head was making my body move and all the decisions for me.

"I'm sorry Edward…but…I'll see you later…Thank you for everything, but I just…don't see how this would ever work." I opened the door and slipped my foot out of the car. He quickly grabbed my hand.

"Bella! Please, if Tanya hadn't interrupted us, I would have asked you to be my girlfriend, please believe me."

"Well Edward, everything happens for a reason, and I guess…we weren't meant to be if that got interrupted. Goodbye." I don't know how I got the courage to do that, but I got up out of the car, closed the door behind me, and ran into the house. I didn't even look back, I just slammed the door behind me and ran upstairs into my room and locked the door.

I quickly changed out of the dress and into my pajamas. Tears were still running down my face, my heart stinging. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers all the way up to my neck. There were a couple of knocks on my door.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened sweetie?" Charlie asked from the other side of the door.

I cleared my throat, just to make sure he wouldn't hear me crying. "I'm trying to sleep, dad."

"Alright honey.." He didn't want to leave, but he left, leaving me to my dreamless sleep. My eyelids began to get heavier, as I felt myself slip into a deep sleep.

The hours passed on, and soon the morning came. It was Wednesday, since we had gone on the date on a weeknight. I felt horrible, and looked horrible nonetheless. I called the school and told them that I was sick, and wouldn't be able to make it to school. I called Charlie as well, at the police station, and told him that I was staying home. He said he would go pick up any homework I needed, which was very helpful.

A couple days passed by, as I wallowed in my room, I don't know what had gotten into me, but I just...didn't feel like myself. I kept thinking about what happened that night, what Edward had told me. He really did seem sincere about it all, about what he was telling me, that he loved me. Sometimes its just hard for me to believe things like that, and especially when he called me amazing and perfect.

That's when it hit me. What was I doing? Why was I being so stupid? I was in love with Edward Cullen, and I was going to let something as stupid as this separate us? He said he was in love with me too! Finally, there was a perfect match. It's true when they say that nobody's perfect, but I believed that Edward was perfect...for me.

It was 1:30 Friday Afternoon, school was about to end, I could make it in time and find Edward and apologize for my rude behavior, and hopefully he would forgive me and we could make up. Maybe…we could even be boyfriend and girlfriend, but let's just try to get everything straightened out first.

I jumped into my truck, and quickly drove to the school. I looked down at my outfit once I got out of the car - sweats, lovely. I ran my hands through my hair and just put it in a messy bun, I hadn't really brushed it this morning. But that wasn't what was important. Suddenly, I heard the bell rang, as all the students of Forks High School came pouring out of the classrooms and doorways, laughing and talking to each other about what they were going to do during the weekend.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said, as she slammed into me, giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back, but slowly slid out of her arms. "What happened? Edward told me! Bella, you've got it all wrong!"

I shushed her. "Alice…I know, I've come to my senses. I'm going to go talk to him." I walked through the deserted hallways, knowing that Edward would be at his locker at this time. It was just around the corner. I took a deep breath and turned towards the direction of his locker.

My jaw dropped down all the way to the floor. Edward, was pinned down against the lockers, with Tanya's tongue inside his mouth. She was holding onto his arms. It looked as though she was holding him down, but I couldn't believe it.

"Edward." I said, my voice barely audible, but because of the emptiness of the hallways, it echoed. Tanya stopped, as Edward opened his eyes wide, both of them in shock.

"Edward! If you wanted to kiss me so bad, you could have just asked me," Tanya giggled, wiping the sides of her mouth.

"Bella! I wasn't kissing her! She came up to me and started kissing me!" Edward tried to explain herself.

"oh, yeah, and you weren't strong enough to push her away, or even stop her tongue from getting into your mouth?" My eyes were stinging again as the tears began to flow.

"Oh Bella, it's okay darling, I guess Edward never got over me…"

"Shut up, you bitch! If you want him so bad, you can have him." I said, as I turned away and started walking off. Before continuing, I stopped in place, turned my head around, and spoke one last thing to Edward, "You know, I was going to come here and apologize, hoping that we could forget what happened the other night. But you know what? Forget it. I'm done crying."

"Bella!" Edward yelled, beginning to run after me, but Tanya grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back. "Tanya, let go of me!"

"No, Edward you're mine!"

This all gave me time to escape. Trying not to be clumsy, I ran out of the school and back to my truck, where Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were hanging out.

"Bella, what happened?!" Rosalie and Emmett asked, but I couldn't speak. I just leaned against my door and cried. Alice came over and wrapped her arms around me.

It was nice to know someone cared about me.

**Okay, so sorry if that was like MAJORLY horrible.**

**And if you think that moved TOO fast, I'm sorry, but this is the pace at which I want my story to go! **

**So now…is timee….-que music- it's the final countdown! Haha sorry, random. But I would love your reactions. I really hope you liked this update.**

**Like I really hope you did.**

**As if high school needed more drama :P**

**So yeah…review, favorite, subscribe, I don't know!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**

**----**

**P.S. btw, i didnt feel like re-reading this, so sorry for the typos! haha !**


	17. Make Me Yours

**OH MY GOD.**

**I knew I hadn't updated in forever, but WOW. Its been over a year! I'm so sorry I havent updated! This year…has been filled with so much happiness, some bad times, but overall…its been the best (:**

**Hows everyone doing? LOL you guys must be so relieved to get this update!**

**Well, I wont hold it back anymore, ONWARD! GIDDY UP!**

**!AN - this chapter is going to be rated M, even though this is a T story. I might just change the rating right now, because haha, I wanted to be adventurous and added some VERY graphic parts. You are fore-warned.!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, sadly I don't..wish I did though! Oh! Maybe ill ask Santa for Edward this year, tee hee! Jay kay, I found the love of my life already (:**

Alice kept her arms around me for not too long, because I knew that I had to get away from school. Edward would probably be running out any minute and would try to talk to me and give me some apology. My heart was broken though, would I be able to talk to him again? Maybe one day I will, but not anytime soon in the next few days, I really need to be alone. Alice insisted on driving me home, telling her that someone else - probably Emmett - would bring my truck back home for me. They were just being extremely generous, and I told them all how much I appreciated them.

I slid into the passenger seat in Alice's car, clicking the seatbelt into its place. Alice got into the drivers seat and gave me a reassuring smile. "Bella…I know that I cant say much to make you feel better at the moment, but trust me…before you know it, everything will be better."

"Well don't you just have an optimistic attitude?"

Alice giggled. "Haha well hey, why be pessimistic? That'll get you no where in life."

I didn't reply to what she said. I just watched the scenery as she drove on the highway. I was lost in my own world of thoughts and dreams; I tried so hard not to think about Edward and what happened between us the past two days. Would I ever be able to forgive him? Would I ever be able to get over what had happened? Just then, I knew where I wanted to go.

"Alice, I think I'm better now, you think I could drive the rest of the way home?" I looked at her and asked her, trying to put on an innocent face. She looked me up and down, curious as to why I asked. She looked concerned, sighing and pulling over onto the side of the highway.

"Bella, were still on the highway, and I really wouldn't feel comfortable letting you drive the rest of the way home. It's not too far, I know, but after seeing you in the condition you were before, I would feel guilty leaving you."

Alice was really such a good friend, where would I be without her? "Honestly Alice, thank you so much, but trust me, I think I'll be fine…"

I knew that I shouldn't lie to Alice, but there was no other way to convince her to let me drive if I didn't show her that I was alright. I watched as Emmett got out of my truck behind us and walked over to the drivers side of Alice's car. "Whats going on you two?"

Alice looked over at Emmett, "Bella feels as though she should finish the ride home, and seeing as though she does look better, I guess we should let her."

Emmett sneaked Alice a disapproving look, but nodded in agreement. I got out of the passenger seat of the car, but not before giving Alice a big hug and thanking her for taking such good care of me. I watched as she walked over and got into Emmett's car, and waited for me to get into my own. I slid into the drivers seat, put on my seatbelt once again, and fixed the rear view mirror. I signaled to Emmett, letting him know that I was going to be alright and that they could go ahead. Just then, I received a text from Alice:

_You better text me later on tonight, missy!_

I just silently giggled to myself and quickly texted her a response.

Will do, Alice. And thank you.

I watched out the window as I saw them drive away. I put the car into drive, and got back onto the highway, but instead of going straight home, I missed my exit and continued on the highway. I didn't want to go sit at home, because I knew that I would just end up crying even more. I grabbed my phone and called the police station.

"Charlie?" I spoke into the phone.

"Yes?" I got a reply from the other end, it was my dad indeed.

"Hey, its me. I just wanted to let you know that I was actually planning on going to the reservation for a little bit, to visit Jacob. Do you mind?"

He sounded surprised, yet excited. "Of course, Bella! Just come home when youre ready. I'll cook for us today!"

"Haha dad, are you sure you want to do that? I don't want to come home to find a burnt down house."

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate the encouragement."

"You're welcome," a smile creeped onto my face, "If you need anything call me, I'm about to get off the highway."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, putting it back on my lap. I put both my hands on the steering wheel, but not before I wiped the single tear that began to race down my cheek. Bella, try to control yourself, I repeated in my mind. No matter how hurt I was, I was determined to stop crying. I told Edward himself that I was done, so I was hoping on keeping my word. I thought visiting Jacob would be a good distraction for me.

I drove on a dirt road, and finally got to Jacob's house. I could see that he was working in his garage, fixing up his motorcycle. I turned off the car and began to walk over to him, knocking on the garage door once I reached. I didn't want to scare him, since he had his back turned to me. He turned around, and smiled big once he saw who it was.

"Bella, hey!" He got up and hugged me tight, "This is a great surprise! Is everything okay?" He could tell that I had been crying, from the redness in my eyes and the tear streaks that were left on my cheeks. "Did someone hurt you?"

I sighed. I trusted Jacob, more than I thought I did. I felt really comfortable around him. I barely remembered our memories as kids, but I knew that we had had many fun times together. He put his hand on the small of my back and walked me over to a dry spot in the backyard, and sat down, pulling me down with me. I crossed my legs and looked down, playing with a strand of my hair. I began to tell him the story, about everything - the penpal assignment, the date with Edward, his kiss with Tanya. I was watching his reaction, and he was beginning to get extremely furious.

"How could he do that to you Bella? Just because he is the star at the school doesn't give him the right to play around with your heart. He didn't realize how lucky he was to deserve to be on a date with you, to kiss your luscious lips, to hold you in his arms. Man, if I was him, I would NEVER let you go. You're perfect."

I just looked at him with wide eyes. Did Jacob just tell me all that? It sounded like he was confessing his true feelings to me. Or was he just trying to make me feel better? I stared into his eyes, as he stared directly back. He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine, letting them linger there for a bit. I was so shocked that I had no idea what to do. As much as I liked Jacob, I didn't want to start anything with him now, considering everything that just happened with Edward. I didn't kiss him back, didn't wrap my arms around him or anything. As he pulled back, his expression went from admiration, to depressed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I don't know what got over me…but I thought that you felt the same way. Maybe I should have realized that it was too early, and that I should wait to know for sure that you felt the same way."

"Jacob, it's okay, I like you, I really do. You're a cool guy and all, but I just don't want to start anything, you know? Especially since everything with Edward just happened," I explained to him.

His eyes brightened up. "So there's hope? Hope of me and you being together?"

I forced a smile onto his face. Its not the idea of him and me being together that didn't make me really want to smile, I just wasn't sure how to exactly respond to everything. I didn't want to lead him on. "You never know."

I didn't want to go back home just then though, so I decided to stick around Jacob's house for a couple hours, just talking to him about how everything's going with him. He showed me the motorcycle he was working on, and told me that I could totally help him out, if I ever wanted to. I giggled and told him that I would consider taking him up on his offer. It would be something to do to get out of the house, and it could be a good distraction from everything.

After hugging Jacob goodbye and getting into the car and driving home, I felt a small sign of comfort in me. I'm really glad I visited Jacob, not too many people can say that they have such a caring friend as he is. I am confused though, because it had never really occurred to me how much Jacob liked me. He was really cute, and I'm not going to lie, I could see the six-pack action going on underneath his tight shirts. I bit my lip just thinking about it, damn these teenage hormones. The rain began to start up again, typical Forks weather. I put the windshield wipers on, as I turned onto the street and could see my house in sight. I could see a Volvo parked on the opposite side of the street as well. Ugh, Edward why did you have to do this?

I quickly parked into the driveway, and jumped out of the car and made a run for the door, but I could already see Edward sitting on the front steps. He was soaked in water, his clothes sticking to him. His muscles were so defined, and his shirt wasn't exactly completely non-see through. His jeans were soaked as well, his hair covering half of his face. He got up from the stairs the minute he saw me stop in shock, and ran over to me and held me.

"Bella, I wont stop until you hear me out and listen to me!"

I was trying to hold back the tears from forming in my eyes, but it was so hard. Thank goodness it was raining, so hopefully he wouldn't be able to tell that I was crying. "Edward, how can I listen to you when its clear that you don't want me?"

"What are you talking about Bella? I want you more than I want anything in the world! And its not only that - I NEED you, Bella. You have become my only source of life and happiness in this world. Your presence makes me so happy and just hearing your beautiful voice and seeing how gorgeous you look everyday just makes me feel so glad to have you in my life. I know I may not have shown these emotions to you before, but I mean it Bella. I mean everything I'm telling you now. You are just, the complete package. You are the definition of perfect, its you, and me, forever. Everyday. We may fight all we want, and argue and not get along, but I love you more than you know. And I know you love me back. You're my missing puzzle piece, and I know I was meant to be with you. You say everything happens for a reason, right? Well look at the bigger picture here! We were put together to be penpals because we were meant to be together! We have to endure obstacles on the way, but I'm trying my damned best to prove to you that I love you and I want to be with you. Bella, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you." He grabbed my head in his hands and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had in my entire life. Sparks were flying everywhere, and it was as if I had forgotten everything that had happened, all the hurt, all the tears. All that mattered was Edward and I and us kissing each other.

He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, securing myself to him. The kissing was becoming intense, our tongues roaming around in each others mouths. I pulled back for a section to get a breath of air. "Let's go inside," I told him, jumping down and running and unlocking the door. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket - thank goodness it was still working - and quickly texted Charlie.

_I'm home._

**Btw, remember how I said this chapter was going to be rated Mature. We'll yeah, it starts now. And ima make it pretty graphic. If you don't wanna read, just skip down and find my next AN. Thanks!**

Edward walked inside behind me and shut the door. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, putting all my hair to the right side, and began sucking on my neck. I let out a small moan; I had never experienced pleasure like this. His hands were slowly creeping up my stomach, and just grazing over my breasts. I turned so I was now facing him, and I jumped up and wrapped my body around his once again, devouring his lips with mine. I looked deep into his eyes, which were filled with pure desire and lust. "Let's go to my bedroom," I offered. I was wondering where my sudden courage came from, but this was a whole new side of me, a sexual side. In the back of my mind, I was hesitant after Edward and I made it into my bedroom, because of everything I had heard about him with all his former hookups. We closed the door behind us, and just then Edward grabbed my hands and pinned me up against the door. He lifted both my hands above my hand and used one of his hands to keep them up. With his other hand he cupped my cheek and began to kiss me more passionately than before. He pressed his body against mine and we fit together perfectly. At this point, I knew that I wanted him. I wanted to feel him inside me, thrusting into me, passionately making love to me.

"Ohh, Edward," I moaned, breaking away from his grasp and pushing him back towards the bed. He fell back onto the bed, but quickly slipped his shoes off, to make sure he wouldn't dirty up the bed. It didn't really make much of a difference though, since we were both soaking wet. I threw off my shoes as well, and got on top of him, straddling him, leaning down and kissing his lips, then moving onto his neck, and then his collarbone. I could see his chest begin to rise up and down much more fast-paced, his heart racing. I stopped kissing him for a second quick enough to slowly peel off my shirt, leaving me in my lace bra. Edward's eyes widened, his pants beginning to tighten. I slid my hands underneath Edward's shirt, and took his shirt off as well, throwing it onto the ground next to us. I began to leave kisses all over his chest, as if they were following the leader. I reached one of his nipples and slowly licked it with my tongue, and gently began to suck on it. Edward was letting out low moans, which gave me more confidence to continue. I was reaching down towards his jeans when he stopped me.

"Bella, this all feels so amazing, but I don't want you to regret all this later. I could never take advantage of you, regardless of how badly I want you. Oh, the desire, I want to make sweet passionate love to you so bad. But I want to wait until you know this is certainly what you want." Edward was such a sweetheart, it really made me feel special that he was asking me before we continued on any further.

"Edward, there is nothing more I want right now than to make love with you. Its something special, and I want to share this with you." I smiled, kissing his lips softly.

"Well then, I should probably tell you that, I myself shall be sharing something very special with you as well, my virginity," Edward blushed.

"You mean, you've never had sex before? But I've heard so much about you hooking up with so many girls at school and stuff." I was so confused.

"Well, I will admit, I'm not totally innocent, but there was a limit to what I would do. I wouldn't want to give someone such a precious special part of me, like my virginity, to someone I didn't really love. And I do love you, more than anything, and I wouldn't have this any other way." What he said brought tears to my eyes, but this time, they were happy tears. Tears that were filled with love and admiration. I leaned in and pressed my lips onto his again, wrapped my arms around him once more. He grabbed me and rolled me over, so now he was on top.

He moved his lips from my own, down to my neck, as he began to suck and nibble, which I was sure a hickey would form later on. He snuck his hands around my back and unhooked my bra, slipping it over my arms, and throwing it down onto the floor next to our shirts. My breasts were free, exposed to him right then and there. My nipples had become hard from wearing the wet clothes for such a long time. He looked deep into my eyes, and leaned down, grabbed one of my breasts softly in his right hand, and squeezed gently. Another moan escaped from my mouth, my heart beginning to beat faster as he wrapped his tongue around my other nipple, slowly sucking, making it even harder. I could feel my body light up with ecstasy, pleasure running through my veins. My panties were beginning to become wet, and it wasn't from the wet clothes, either. Edward began to lick my breasts now, squeezed just a bit harder each time, making me moan more and more, my legs squirming under him.

His hands slid down my tummy, massaging his way down to my pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them down slowly, and threw them onto the empty chair. He began to feel me over my panties, running his finger over my throbbing clit which was now begging to be touched. I sat up, unbuttoning his jeans and letting him stand so he could take them off. He was left in his boxers, just as I was left in my panties. He was about to join me on the bed, but I shook my head with a smirk on my face. "Take the boxers off, too."

"Isabella, you naughty girl," Edward smiled at me, "How badly do you want me?" His voice was just dripping in sex. He made me even more wet than I was before. I wanted to just attack him right then and there, make love to him right on the floor. I bite my lip sensually and rose my hand to my breast and began to massage it.

"Edward, I want you extremely bad. I'm all lonely on this bed by myself, wont you come join me?" I attempted to put the whole 'innocent-school girl' look on. He grabbed onto the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down, and threw them right next to his jeans. Right then and there, the most handsome, sexy man in the world was standing naked right in front of me, with his hard member just staring at me, erect and ready. I wasted no time in sliding my panties off me, surprising both Edward and myself. I would have never pictured myself as eager to be doing this. Using my index finger, I motioned him over to me, slowly spreading my legs, exposing him to my dripping wet and warm pussy. He crawled onto the bed, and got in between my legs, and started to kiss my inner thighs, making his way towards my crotch. I was dying to have him touch me there, my body aching for it. As he reached the final destination, Edward slowly took my throbbing clit into his mouth and began to slowly suck on it, making me throw my head back in pleasure. "Oh Edward, don't stop baby." At this point, I needed him more than anything. While sucking on my clit, he began to slid his finger inside me, surprising me to say the least. Though I had never had sex before, I had always used tampons before, so it was easy for Edward to start to finger me. After using one finger, he slowly slid in a second, making me ready to burst out of control.

"Wait, Edward, stop, stop right there." I stopped him before he could continue. I flipped us over, Edward now laying down on his back. I slid my hands down his body, resting them on his thighs. I took his member in my hands, gasping at how hard and erect he was. And my oh my, he was a big boy, if you know what I mean. I slowly began to run my hand up and down his cock, Edward throwing his head back, just like I had done before. I leaned in, slightly opening my tongue and licking him from his head all the way down to the base. This threw Edward into a whole new frenzy of ecstasy. "Keep going, Bella. Oh, baby, don't stop."

I began to leave him kisses all over his big, juicy member, as it began to become more and more wet, and then I took things to the next level. I slowly slid the head of his member into my mouth, sucking just ever so gently and softly. Edward was so tempted to just grab my head with his hands and slid it all the way down, stuffing him in my mouth, but he restrained himself from doing so, knowing that he wanted me to stay happy. I slid more and more inside my mouth, trying to make him feel as pleasured as I had felt just moments ago. I could feel Edward's body begin to shake, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Bella, stop," Edward said. I was confused, I thought I was doing an alright job. He smiled and just sat up and pulled me up into his arms, holding me gently and kissing my neck, "Baby you make me feel so good, but now, are you ready?"

I just stared into his eyes and leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, nodding my head. "Yes."

I laid down on my back, with Edward getting on top of me. He positioned himself between my legs, grabbing hold of his member and holding it right in front of my entrance. He leaned down and kissed my lips, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me again.

I nodded, grabbing his hand in mine, and smiling at him. "Do it, I want you to. I want us too."

He held onto his member, and slowly pushed himself into me, inch by inch, making sure the whole time that I wasn't in pain. And I'll admit, it really did hurt in the beginning. I was biting my lip to keep myself from tearing up, but a few escaped my eyes. Edward just kissed the tears away, and rubbed my cheek, and hair, telling me everything would be alright, and he wouldn't move until I told him too. I was so happy to be doing this with Edward, because he was considerate about my feelings, and making sure that I felt alright.

Once the pain went away, I nodded at him, telling him that he could move. Edward began to slowly thrust in and out of me, quickening his pace as it became easier to move in me. The pain was beginning to turn into pleasure, and I was in total bliss. I loved the feeling of having Edward inside me. I don't care if people thought it was too early for us to be doing this, or for us to be making love at all, I'm so glad I got to share this with Edward. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and wrapped my arms around him, holding onto his back.

"Oh, Edward, yes! Keep going!" I couldn't help yelling out, I wanted to yell out in pure ecstasy. I tried to control myself though, I wanted Edward to explode inside me, to make me his, both physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually - in every way possible. As we both climaxed, we held each other tight in each others arms and yelled out at the same time, as we both came, our bodies shaking as Edward fell on top of me, panting extremely hard.

**Okay the Mature content is over, for whoever wanted to skip it!**

I had to take a few moments to catch my breath, but I looked over at Edward, who was doing the same. He looked into my eyes and smiled and held me in his arms. We pulled the covers over us and just snuggled for what seemed like hours, sharing kisses and just talking about whatever came to mind. It was so relaxing and just … the perfect moment.

Perfect until we heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"Bella, you up there?"

I gasped, shooting up out of the bed and pulling the covers up to cover my naked body. "Oh my god Edward! Charlie's home!"

He just looked at me with wide eyes. "Shit."

**So, what did you all think? Haha I had the time to update this story, and well, I was really in a sexual state. Haha no, I wasn't having sex recently, but I guess my minds been in the gutter ; )**

**But what did you all think? What do you think will happen next?**

**For those of you who read, was that part of the chapter well written? **

**Reviews? Kthanks : ) if i get at least 50 ill start writing the next chapter! i need motivation ya know :P**

**BTW AN! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and the grammatical errors, I just wanted to update so bad that I didn't re-read or review or anything, so hopefully you enjoy the first and only draft!**

**Love, TwilightSagaLover543**


	18. HA! what a loser Authors Note

****

**haha okay, most people might think im trying to update right now**

**but i just got the funniest review I HAD to share.**

**it's from some girl named **kerliegurl13** and it says **

succ onn my non - existent peniiss your hore slut bucket this story sucks tranny cock!

**First off? If youre trying to hate on my story, can you at least attempt to spell everything right? I mean.. come on, no offense, but you cant even spell whore? and um, "whore slut bucket" ? Wow seriously? Ha, what a loser. **

**I'm not trying to come off as a bitch or anything, but this is just ridiculous. I KNOW I KNOW, not everyone likes my story, and I understand that, i truly do. But can you please at least say it in a mature way? Those stupid comments/reviews are SO unnecessary.**

**I might be updating the actual story soon. Just wanted to share that. **

**I dont want you all to think that because i complained about this that just because i get a bad comment im gonna go like, crazy. I'm not . I just wanted to say that real fast. I dont want to come off as desperate for reviews or like, easily hurt or anything. Just wanted to share my thoughts. You dont have to reply/review to this, I just wanted to get this note out there. **

School is starting soon so I might not be able to update asap.

Love, TwilightSagaLover543.


End file.
